Hopes of the High Entia
by ryuseikari
Summary: The High Entia's hopes rested not only on the shoulders of their crown princess, but also those who joined her to fight fate itself. There was the half-brother who reconciled the peoples of Bionis for the war they would have to face. There was the wielder of the Monado who led the seven to the final battle. This is the story of Xenoblade retold from their perspectives.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kallian's wings fluttered with anxiety as he walked briskly though the Imperial Palace, teal eyes darting around, searching for a glimpse of tiny wings and flower-pink robes. Melia was missing. Doubtless she had grown bored without her brother's company (he and the Emperor had been called to attend a meeting with the Ministry of Research on a few new anti-Mechon machines) and wandered out of her room to look around the palace.

Kallian could understand her curiosity. The Imperial Palace was indeed a beautiful place, with gently glowing lights in every corridor and majestically high ceilings. Intricate carvings adorned some of the walls. The whole place was coloured different shades of warm neutrals. There were plenty of opportunities for exploration, what with the hallways and transporters that led everywhere.

He had just paused by the mural of Bionis and Mechonis to check if Melia had fallen into the water (a silly idea, he knew, for any resulting splashing and shrieks would have alerted everyone to her presence, but there was always the possibility) when Galvin passed by, bowing to him.

"Have you found Lady Melia yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. I presume you have not seen her?"

"I have not. My apologies, your Highness. You must be very worried about her. Her current penchant for exploration is not always easy to handle."

He dipped his head in acknowledgement and Galvin walked off.

 _Penchant for exploration? Well, I cannot disagree._ Kallian chuckled softly. Barely three months ago, Melia had wandered into his room and promptly checked out all his books before jumping into the large canopy bed for a catnap. Thankfully, she had been equally enthusiastic about helping her brother to clear the mess as she had been about making it.

On a whim, he decided to visit the Imperial Villa. Perhaps the Second Consort would have an idea of where her beloved daughter was. He headed to the teleporter in the north wing and stepped inside.

Kallian rematerialised in a small chamber. Here, much of the light was provided by the teleporter, which casted shades of cold blue and green onto the grey walls. A short tunnel led out onto a paved walkway, stretching out over the endless sea. Striding out of the chamber and into the sunlight, he lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness and started towards the Imperial Villa.

It was a small, slightly conical tower with gracefully curving sides and decorative lights which only turned on in the evening. The tower stood on a large, circular platform at the end of the walkway. Glass barriers separated the ends of the platform from the drop to the sea. A garden surrounded the walkway leading up to the tower, with a few sloping branches leading down to the grass. There was a fountain as well, which was currently turned on. Trees dotted the area, two of them standing guard-like at the entrance to the villa. Patches of white flowers graced the vegetation, waving in the cool breeze. The Imperial Villa might be where the Second Consort lived, but in Kallian's opinion, it looked no worse than the Imperial Palace.

As Kallian stepped into the garden, he heard a rustling sound from the right side of the villa, followed by a small squeal and more rustling. The corners of his mouth turned up a little with amusement. Melia was here. She must have seen him.

He walked towards the source of the sound. Sure enough, the young princess was crouched down in a patch of flowers, staring wide-eyed at her brother. Disappointment was written all over her face, an expression so comical Kallian couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, Melia... What are you doing all the way up here?"

"Just... relaxing, Brother. It is beautiful up here. So free."

Kallian knelt beside her. "So it is freedom you seek? I admit, having people trail after you all the time can get... exasperating."

"Yes... every time I leave my room, there's always a guard with me, telling me where I can and can't go. I'm only allowed down a few hallways, and on the occasions I get to see outside the castle, I see so much. Endless forests. The sea that the Bionis stands in. The imperial capital."

Melia rose, petals falling from her robes, and made her way to the glass barrier with Kallian following behind. She pressed her face against the glass barrier, drinking in the sight of the Bionis below her.

Kallian understood how she felt. He himself had come up here countless times when he was old enough to wander the castle on his own. The garden had always been a place of relaxation for him; the altitude gave him a sense of being away from responsibility. It wasn't that he was very busy, but his royal duties and the weekly meetings with the ministries did give him some stress. So did the people's expectations of him as a prince. He wondered how his father coped.

"Brother, look at this!"

Kallian snapped out of his thoughts, hastily turning around. Melia was kneeling by the fountain, giggling as she tried to place fallen leaves onto the waterspouts. He hurried up just in time to see one of the leaves blown into the air, spiralling as it floated back down. The sound of her laughter mixed with the fountain's splashing as she grinned at him triumphantly.

Kallian was struck by her unconcealed happiness. It was rare to see other members of the imperial family display much emotion, veiling their feelings behind formal words. Had they all been as open at Melia's age? (She was currently forty-nine, ten in Homs age if he remembered correctly.) Had he been like that sixty-three years ago?

It was the expectations of royalty, Kallian mused, that taught them to display as little... undignified emotion as possible. It was inevitable that Melia would eventually learn to suppress her emotions. Looking at his innocent, carefree sister, he gave a small sigh.

"What's wrong, Brother?"

Kallian blinked, trying to come up with a suitable excuse for his less-than-cheerful expression. "Nothing, just-"

Melia picked up a leaf and pressed it into his hand, looking at him with shining eyes. "Maybe you should try as well."

As the waterspout carried the leaf up into the air, Kallian found himself laughing along with his sister. Oh, if the Emperor could see him now.


	2. The Five Depart

Chapter 1: The Five Depart

Melia couldn't sleep.

She tossed and turned between the sheets, trying to find a comfortable position, but her efforts were in vain. Even the soothing warmth of the fire ether crystals under her bed and the ice ether crystals cooling the room didn't help. Then again, the knowledge that she would be leaving to fight the primary Telethia- the Leone Telethia- in six hours' time wasn't exactly soothing.

One month ago, the Leone Telethia had still been trapped in the Biological Research Department as the High Entia scientists studied its genetic makeup and ether control. It had since escaped, wreaking havoc in Alcamoth before flying towards Makna Forest. Many veteran knights had gone to fight it, and a few never returned. The First Consort, his mother Yumea, had suggested she fight it for her coming-of-age ordeal- all half-Homs members of the imperial family were required to go through a trial. Even the Second Consort had had her own ordeal. The Emperor had agreed. Kallian had insisted that her four guards accompany her. Well, at least she wouldn't be alone.

Melia checked the clock beside her bed. Great. Make that five hours, thirty-five minutes and twenty-seven seconds precisely.

Twenty-six. Twenty-five. Twenty-four.

Melia had retired to her quarters earlier than usual, wanting to begin her journey as well as she could. What if she ran into the Telethia on the very first day and was too tired to fight properly? What if she slowed her knights down? Melia had been hoping that her fatigue after packing supplies and her ether training would help her drop off, but now she felt as if she would stay awake forever.

Melia wondered if the four knights were as nervous as she was. She ran through their names in her mind. Aizel. Hogard. Garan. Damil. They were four of Alcamoth's finest, brave and experienced with good hearts. They had been her guards since she was 70, about 15 in Homs age.

Finally kicking off the Feather Leaf coverlet, Melia decided to go out into the garden. Maybe the view would help calm her down. She gave a small shiver as her bare feet touched the cold floor and quickly pulled on a pair of soft boots.

Her quiet footsteps ended at the garden's glass barrier as she sat down with her back against it, head tilted towards the meteor showers whirling above her. Behind Melia, the sun was a gentle pink glow on the horizon. Cool night air caressed her face, slowing her heartbeat. Her worries seemed to fall to the sea with the shooting stars. She wished she could stay up there forever.

Melia could feel herself growing sleepier as the minutes ticked by. She made as if to get up, but decided not to just yet. Why should she leave? It was so peaceful there.

So peaceful.

* * *

A tall figure strode towards the Imperial Villa, silhouetted in the light of dawn. It was halfway inside the garden when it stopped suddenly, turning its head to the right, before walking quietly to a curled-up shape at the glass barrier.

"Melia?"

No response.

"Melia?"

The High Entia princess stirred and raised her head. Shock flickered across her face and her blue eyes widened as she recognised Kallian. Taking in her surroundings, an embarrassed blush tinted her cheeks.

"Brother- what are you doing up here? What time is it?"

"It's six in the morning. The Emperor requested that I fetch you." Kallian paused. _Is there a way to ask her why she slept here, instead of in the Villa? I must not discomfit her while she is under so much stress… Why did Mother have to send her to fight the Leone Telethia of all things?_

Melia detected the question her brother was hesitant to ask. "I couldn't sleep last night and came out here. I must have… fallen asleep. My apologies for delaying you all."

"It's alright. You should go and get ready, Father would like you to be at the Audience Chamber at half past six. I'll wait for you outside."

Melia gave a murmur of assent and hurried into the Villa, her purple nightdress fluttering.

Kallian stifled a yawn. He hadn't exactly had the best night either, only falling into an uneasy sleep an hour after he turned in. Though he knew his sister could hold her own against many of Eryth Sea's monsters, it was rare that she faced Telethia. Fighting the mind-reading creatures was left to the knights, and more than one had fled after being soundly defeated by some of the stronger ones.

Kallian recalled the time 150 years ago when Emperor Caelan sent a team of seven knights to capture the Leone Telethia, a constant threat to the upper region of Bionis. After a long, hard fight, the Telethia had been subdued and the knights had returned to a hero's welcome. They had gone down in High Entia history. Now, a team of only five would be going out to fight it again.

He remembered his shock when Yumea had made her suggestion. He had protested immediately (and a little too loudly), earning a reproving glance from his father and a surprised look from Melia. He himself had been startled by the strength of his emotion.

Yumea had explained that the Telethia would have been weakened by its time in the laboratory and that she had faith in Melia's abilities, though her face showed no warmth when praising the princess. The Emperor had agreed, believing that this would show that her mixed heritage did not affect her worth. Alvis, the Divine Seer, had said nothing. Melia, with a determined look, had accepted.

Melia herself was proof that Homs heritage did not affect one's heart. Granted, she was less hardy than the typical High Entia, but her character more than made up for it. Wise beyond her years, she picked up the skills of handling public relations easily. Her serenity and intelligence had been a great help when dealing with difficult situations. Honest and reliable, she always gave her best and her passion more than added to her potential. Her humility and kindness was evident to all who met her.

The patter of footsteps alerted Kallian to said princess's arrival. She was garbed in her usual pastel pink robes. Instead of the jewelled decorations adorning the wings of royal High Entia, she wore headwear that hid her short wings, the mark of a half-Homs High Entia. Kallian wondered what her expression was behind the silver mask covering her face. She had to wear it on the rare occasions that she went out of the palace. As they walked silently to the transporter at the end of the pathway, he could not help but notice her hands, clenched so tightly that her knuckles had whitened.

"Melia, are you alright? The prospect of going to fight the Telethia is indeed stressful. I cannot pretend to know how you feel, but tell me your thoughts. It may make it easier for you."

Melia turned her face towards him, and though he could not see her eyes, Kallian imagined the brilliant blue irises alight with apprehension and determination that kept her going towards the transporter. He suddenly wished that he could free his sister from the burden she carried, but no, she must face her ordeal as dictated by the rules of the ancient tradition.

"Brother, I cannot deny that I am fearful. If even the veteran knights were defeated by the Telethia's spawn, what chance do I stand against it? Perhaps my worries make me weak. My shortcomings are obvious." Her voice was muffled by the mask, but the tension it carried was crystal clear.

"Fear comes to the best of us, sister. It is only natural that you feel this way. But what sets one apart is how one deals with it. Let your feelings give you caution on your journey. However, you must also remember why you fear the Telethia. The danger it presents to Makna, Eryth and Alcamoth cannot be ignored. Fight for your people and the Nopon.

"Melia, you must have confidence in yourself. You are the Emperor's daughter. You are a gifted ethermistress. You are Melia Antiqua. But you do not face this alone. Aizel, Hogard, Garan and Damil will fight beside you to their last breath, and the well wishes of all in Alcamoth go with you. Father and I believe in you. Have courage, dear sister."

Melia drew a deep breath before letting it out with an audible sigh. She stood a little straighter. "Thank you, brother. I will."

By this time, the duo had reached the transporter chamber. Melia hesitated, looking back at her villa, before walking straight into the glow. Kallian followed suit.

* * *

The two reached the Audience Chamber five minutes early. Melia rushed over to the four knights for a discussion while Kallian approached the Emperor.

"Kallian, will the First Consort be joining us this morning?"

"No, Emperor. She said that she was too tired."

"Said" was an understatement. When Kallian had gone to ask his mother (who was reading something in bed) if she would come down to see Melia off, she had snapped that she was too tired before apologising. With a smile that did not quite reach her eyes, she explained that she had many reports to handle and wanted to sleep a little longer. Kallian had expressed his understanding and hurried up to fetch Melia.

His father nodded. "We must let her rest." He ascended the platform, Kallian hastily resuming his position on his left. He called Melia and the knights before him and gave a short speech wishing them well. When he had left the room, Kallian turned to Melia. The knights retreated to a respectful distance.

"Melia..."

"Brother, do not worry for me. We will succeed." Her voice sounded as strong as it had been when she accepted her ordeal. "I will prove my worth as a member of the imperial family."

"You are worth more than you believe, Melia. Always remember that."

Melia smiled. Kallian returned it. Melia looked around the palace one last time before dipping her head to her knights, who flanked her. Kallian met his sister's gaze, then dipped his head.

 _Goodbye, Melia._

And then Melia was walking out of the Audience Chamber, out of the Imperial Palace, away from her home. Kallian and three other guards followed them up to the entrance to the tunnel, watching them step into the transporter to Eryth Sea. This time, Melia did not hesitate or look back.

Kallian remained staring at the transporter though he knew the company was gone. He gave a small smile, bowing his head slightly, before turning back to the palace. Something told him Melia would be fine.


	3. Makna Forest

Chapter 2- Makna Forest

Melia had never really appreciated how comfortable Alcamoth was. The glass dome covering the capital protected it from the elements and the Ministry of the Environment and Resources controlled the air humidity and temperature. Eryth Sea was markedly more humid but the air was usually cool. She would make the most of her rare trips to the area, enjoying the sea breeze and admiring the wildlife. She especially loved the view at night, seeing the ether surging through the atmosphere to create graceful silhouettes in the dark sky.

Here in Makna, though, trees soared into the sky and veiled the blue with layers of leaves, giving her a slight feeling of claustrophobia. Once she had thanked the captain and exited the landing pod, the heat alone was enough to make her feel a little drowsy, but the humidity was stifling. Her breathing dampened the air behind her mask further, making it even more uncomfortable than it already was. An hour had barely passed since she and her knights had entered Makna, but Melia found it took an unusual amount of willpower not to complain.

"Aizel," she murmured to the knight walking steadily beside her. How he could stand the heat under the armour and helmet, she did not know. "Do you think… I can take my mask off?"

"Of course, Lady Melia. It is highly improbable that we will happen across any other High Entia in such a place. We may encounter the Nopon, but I believe they will be useful in guiding us through the forest, should we need any directions."

Relief filled the princess as she raised her hands to her face and unhooked the mask, her fingers quickly loosening the loops that tightened it. Blinking as more light entered her eyes, she tipped her head back for a moment to enjoy the coolness of empty air replacing the light metal of the mask. _This is how Aizel, Hogard, Garan and Damil must feel when they complete their duties. I must not delay my confrontation with the Telethia so that they can return to their families sooner._

She slipped the mask into her robes and the company continued walking. A strange crackling sound alerted them to the presence of a strange two-headed creature twenty metres away. The fact that it had an elemental on its back surprised her. _What kind of animal carries around ether in such a raw form? I have never seen anything like this before._

The familiar whoosh of a summoned fire elemental made her turn around to see Hogard with his staff at the ready. As her knights readied themselves, Melia quickly summoned an earth elemental and backed away, preparing to release it. Even if she did not know what this monster could do, she was determined to take it down.

* * *

The sky had darkened considerably by the time they had made it to what Damil said was the Eks Watering Hole, which was a lake in the middle of a clearing. Besides a few Plasma Deinos (the two-headed creature they first encountered), Makna Ansels and the few Makna Eks they had just cleared the lakeshore of, they had not encountered any monsters. The biggest problem they were facing now was where they could lodge for the night.

"There is a Nopon village here, is there not? Brother told me once that some delegates are sent to maintain relations with them every so often."

"I do not think it is very far from here. I can see a kind of walkway or bridge at the end of the path, with ether lamps lining it. It should lead to the tree where Frontier Village is located."

"Thank you, Garan. I am unsure of whether we should seek shelter now, however. We have not yet seen any Telethia, let alone the one we seek."

"It is alright, Lady Melia. The Emperor does not demand that you complete your ordeal within a day. Besides, the sky will soon be dark. It would be better if we eat and rest at Frontier Village and set off again tomorrow morning."

Melia wanted to refuse and carry on searching for the Telethia, but she knew she was tiring after a day of travelling. She wondered how Frontier Village would look like.

As it turned out, getting to Frontier Village was not as easy as simply walking across to the rope bridge. Melia had not counted on the Orlugas stomping about below. They weren't exactly blocking the way, but they were milling about below the rope bridge, making it difficult to cross without being spotted. Once, an Orluga had tried to swing a giant green fist at the bridge. The bridge remained untouched, but the breeze from the movement made it sway a little. _Perhaps I should try and take one on tomorrow. Their aura is not too strong for us._

On one of the platforms, a small blue Nopon in an orange coat cheerfully pointed them towards the red light gleaming at the top of the platform, telling them that the entrance to the village was just past it. Melia could not help but smile. Nopon could be such adorable creatures. The Nopon chief, Chief Dunga, had visited Alcamoth many times before, so the imperial family was quite familiar with him. The Nopon who accompanied him often lost interest in what he was saying and bounced around the Audience Chamber. No one minded as long as they didn't try to check out the Imperial Staff.

By now, the sun had almost set and Melia was glad for the little ether lights glowing on the bridge. With Damil leading and Garan bringing up the rear, they hurried towards the final platform where yet another blue Nopon was.

"Bird People!" he squeaked.

Melia gave a small bow of greeting. "We wish to speak with the village chief. Will you permit us to enter?"

The Nopon moved aside to let them pass. "My pleasure!"

* * *

"It looks _amazing_." murmured Melia. A pool glowed in the middle of the giant tree hollow. The tree itself seemed to have been separated into different levels, with little huts dotting the platforms. Nopon bustled around, carrying supplies or just eager to socialise. A curious group bounced up to greet them. "Bird People! Bird Lady! Bird People come again!"

"What is Bird People wearing? Look very heavy…"

"Nopon of Frontier Village." Melia's voice rang out clearly. "We request an audience with the chief. Chief, will you hear our request?"

A familiar-looking Nopon ambled forward, dressed regally. His pink and grey fur might have made him look comical, but one immediately got the feeling that he was wiser than he seemed. As usual, Chief Dunga did not dawdle when he had visitors.

"It is good to see you and your men again, my dear Melia! What do you need of me?"

"My knights and I have been sent into Makna. There is a quest I must complete. We need lodgings for tonight, at least. Is there a place here for me and my knights to rest?"

"Of course, of course! My residence is on the highest level of Frontier Village. However, it may be a little too cramped for all of you. There is a sanctuary one platform higher which you can rest at. I will ask Tati to bring up some food."

"My thanks for your gracious help, Chief Dunga. This is so much more than what we requested."

"No worries, my dear. The Nopon have always helped the Bird People in any way they can."

* * *

 _A blond boy stood with a familiar weapon strapped to his back. Even in the dim light of the Sororal statues, the sword remained a brilliant red._

" _It's about the Monado. I'd like to ask your permission to use it a little longer."_

" _Why ask me?" The man who replied had his back turned, but his distinctive long hair and the katana he wielded made him a little more recognisable._

" _The Monado was your sword. But… I need it to achieve my goal. So…"_

* * *

 _A fire ether crystal towered over the vegetation, crimson against green. An unearthly screech sounded as a shadow fell over the area, and when light returned, the crystal had lost some of its lustre._

 _The Leone Telethia swooped down, knocking over Melia and her knights like bowling pins. ready to attack. A quick swipe and Damil's sword was spinning through the air, implanting itself in the grass which has suddenly lost its colour. Its owner was pinned beneath a huge green paw, struggling against the immense weight. There was a snap as Garan's ether staff broke._

" _Lady Melia! Withdraw to the Nopon village and let us handle this beast!"_

" _No, Aizel. Do you really expect me to leave you, run away and save myself?"_

" _Permit us this once, Lady Melia! It is our honour and our duty to protect you with our lives!"_

* * *

"Alvis." A familiar voice interrupted the vision and silver eyes blinked open. "My apologies. DId I interrupt you?"

The divine seer rose from his seat at the corner of the Revelation Hall. "It is alright. Your Highness, I must depart for Makna soon."

Blue and purple robes whipped as Kallian hurried forward. "Is Melia in danger?"

Alvis hesitated. "I believe she will be fine. There are certain matters to take care of, however. The ether has been disturbed." With that enigmatic statement, he left the balcony.


	4. The Trial

Chapter 3: The Trial

" _Your Majesty, do you remember the first time the sword of the Bionis was used, after thousands of years?"_

" _...Yes. I remember. It was removed from Ose Tower, but the Homs who set out to retrieve it were killed."_

" _Things have not settled since then, Emperor. When the Monado awoke from dormancy, a chain of events was sparked. The reports of increased Mechon activity, and the attack on the lower regions of Bionis. That was one year ago."_

" _But the attack did not concern us."_

 _Alvis nodded. "Indeed. However, during the second Mechon attack, the Monado was used again, more powerfully than before. A ripple has been made in the ether, the building block of this world, which affects even fate itself. The waters will not calm. Unless the catalyst is brought under control, unless the threat to the Bionis is removed…"_

 _The inscriptions in the Audience Chamber seemed to glow before Sorean._

" _I understand. You mentioned that the third Mechon attack would happen soon? Why would the Mechon focus their efforts on the upper regions of Bionis instead of the lower regions, as they have twice before?"_

" _After the second Mechon attack, a group of Homs set out on a journey, taking the Monado with them. I have not yet seen their final destination, but I am certain they will pass Alcamoth. As for why they would pass by, it is my belief that it is connected to what we saw during the last divination ritual. The fight on Prison Island."_

" _Does this have anything to do with… Melia?"_

" _Yes. Fate is still uncertain-" Sorean had the feeling Alvis meant his fate- "but if the Bionis awakes, we will reach the end of the cycle."_

" _Too little time…" sighed the Emperor. "If only we had a few more generations."_

" _It is your choice whether or not to inform Prince Kallian of your decision."_

 _Your choice._ Alvis had left for Makna barely an hour before, and now it was only Sorean, standing outside his son's room, lifting a hand to knock on the gilded door. He wondered if Kallian was awake yet- the sky was still dark save for the thickening line of gold and pink on the horizon. Daybreak was a good time for decisions.

"Please wait a little…" There was a short yawn, then quick footsteps approached the door. It opened to reveal Kallian, dressed in a turquoise robe, his usually immaculate wings slightly ruffled. " _Father?!_ "

Sorean could understand his son's surprise. Only Kallian's guards, Melia and his parents could visit him in his room, but Sorean rarely did. Their conversations were held mostly in the Audience Chamber or during meetings. He stepped inside the room and looked around his son's abode.

A few golden rays streamed into the spacious, high-ceilinged room from the tiny crack between the dark teal curtains. Spots of light danced across the velvet couch. Just out of reach of the rays, the rest of the room was lit by gently glowing ether lamps. Constellations shone above, and below there was a canopy bed, its deep purple sheets only a little darker than the blue walls. Bookshelves occupied a corner, with a desk a little way away.

"My apologies for the disturbance, Kallian. There is something I feel we should discuss in private. Almost a century ago, I told you of what would happen if Zanza reawoke- the transformation of our race into Telethia."

"I have accepted that, Father." Kallian looked puzzled.

"And Melia's importance, to not only the imperial family, but also all of the High Entia, should such a thing happen. That is why I have considered appointing Melia as Crown Princess."

Silence. Kallian pursed his lips.

"Do not misunderstand me, my son. I know you are as worthy to inherit the throne as your sister. But we must think of our people. If our transformation will occur within our lifetimes, only she will be left to reassure the people. As a half-Homs, it is better for her to win the approval of both the people and our ancestors so she can continue to lead and carry on the imperial line."

The prince's eyes darkened, his expression unreadable. "Is there not the possibility that we will succeed in trapping the power of the Monado again, as our ancestors warned us to?"

The emperor bowed his head. "Two weeks ago, Alvis performed the ritual of divination. I saw Melia on Prison Island, fighting together with a group of Homs against a faced Mechon. And I saw the Monado, used by one of the Homs."

"The disturbances to the balance of ether on this world… I had hoped it would not come this far." Kallian turned and drew one curtain aside, staring out at the capital below as if imagining it in ruins. Little flashes from the residential transporters betrayed the presence of the first few High Entia heading out to start work.

"I must request your counsel, my son, as a member of the imperial family, and also as Melia's brother."

Kallian took a long look at the seemingly peaceful Bionis below them, then turned back. "There is no point in my wishing that things will go back to normal after the awakening of the Monado; Alvis has spoken to me about such matters as well. I had hoped we could bring the sword back under control, but after hearing of your vision, I fear that may not be possible."

He lifted his head to meet his father's gaze. "I believe it is the wisest choice to have Melia take over the High Entia; if the transformation occurs in our lifetimes, she will, at least, be left to carry on. If it does not occur and she is still crowned, it does not make much difference." A warm smile graced his features. "I trust Melia, in her character and abilities. She will make a fine Empress. There is no one more suited to leading our people. I will support her in her rule, Father, as she would support me had I been Crown Prince."

Saying that Sorean was not surprised at that moment would be a lie. Sorean had feared that his son would protest vehemently against Melia's appointment, the same cold anger his mother sometimes exuded evident in his words. Sorean had known all along that Yumea did not take kindly to Melia.

But Kallian, to his relief, had chosen to protect and support his sister. He had chosen to love her despite her mixed heritage. Even if Sorean's time would come on the floating prison, Kallian would be there. He would be strong, and so would Melia, the siblings supporting each other as the High Entia carried on with life.

The sun had risen fully by now. The blue of the sky matched that of Eryth Sea. Alcamoth seemed to have awoken. Vehicles patrolled the streets. High Entia hurried around, some headed to their jobs outside the capital, others to the transporters to their companies. From Kallian's room, the mixed voices of the people were barely audible, but the faint sound was a reassurance that they were- right then- safe and well.

"Thank you, my son." There was no need for the Emperor to elaborate further; from the tilt of Kallian's head and his nod, Sorean knew the prince understood everything he had left unsaid. When Melia returned from her trial, he would tell her.

* * *

Makna Forest still seemed to be shaking as Melia paused to catch her breath, having released a little too much ether in one attack. The power of the fire elemental had caused her enemy to crash to the ground with a roar, dissolving into the warm, humid air. Some ether swirled back into her, and she knew her aura had grown a little stronger. It turned out those Terra Orlugas weren't as powerful as she thought. Melia steadied herself, picking up her staff and walking over to her guards. The five of them had left Frontier Village early, hoping to find the Leone Telethia.

"Are you okay, Lady Melia? Try not to exert yourself too much."

"Thank you, Hogard, I am alright. We should move on. Even if the Telethia does not appear for a long time, I must still get used to the terrain and to the monsters here, so nothing else will catch me off-guard when I fight it."

The knights inclined their heads then moved to flank her again. A few Nopon bounced up, thanking them for getting rid of the Orlugas and offering a few ether gems. Melia accepted the gifts graciously, thanking them with a smile and letting out a chuckle when a young green Nopon tried to hug her leg. ("Bird Lady strongest!") The company distributed the ether gems among themselves, Melia fitting a particularly powerful electric gem into her staff, and they continued into the forest.

* * *

 _The drops of yellow water from the strange geyser evaporated quickly in the cold, dry air, and Shulk was grateful for that. It had a smell comparable to Insanity Mints, only a lot weaker, so none of them had fainted even if they were coughing a little from the stink._

" _The sooner we get outta here, the better!" Reyn grumbled beside Shulk. Sharla checked her rifle for any damage as she walked alongside them. Dunban was leading the way through the gloomy tunnels, lit only by glowing green orbs hanging from the ceiling. Shulk avoided a few thicker clumps of… whatever those rubbery stalagmite things were. The feel of the ground here was no different from that in the marsh. Shuddering, he tried to forget that he was walking, as Sharla had guessed, on the inside of the Bionis' lung._

 _Shulk definitely preferred working with machines to biological entities now._

 _The tunnel grew narrower and darker, and the company moved a little closer, avoiding the walls as much as possible. Shulk could not see Reyn's face, but he could sense the tension in his friend, and noticed the quickening in his pace. Dunban too seemed to have the same thought. The four of them broke into a run, their breaths coming quickly, and then a spot of light was visible. The air became warmer and more humid._

 _As the group burst out into daylight, leaving Bionis' Interior behind, Dunban slowed down, observing the place they had entered. Cliffs lined the path, but they soon opened up to reveal an amazing landscape._

" _I've heard of this place from a few Nopon back in the colony, but I never thought we'd reach it so soon, if this is what I think it is."_

 _Dense forest covered the entire area ahead. A large tree twice the height of the others towered over the rest. The roar of a waterfall could be heard, and as they approached the end of the path, they could see a wide gorge with a river flowing below. Shulk wondered how they would cross it._

 _Dunban nodded. "This is the forest of the Nopon. Makna Forest."_

* * *

\- it's as hot and humid as ever, and alvis wonders why he chose to wear a furred jacket. -

\- ice-blue mist swirls around him and absorbs itself into his clothes. -

\- there's no need for him to change, anyway, he likes his usual suit. -

\- alvis closes his eyes for a moment, then smiles. the homs are right on time, as is melia. -

* * *

Melia moved to join her guards in battling the Telethia as it dived downwards, its legs pawing at the air in a gallop. The three heads raised, and a screech more primal than anything Melia had ever heard seemed to make the air itself ripple. She raised her staff, but was surprised when the knights ran forward, forming a sort of wall with Melia well behind. It was obvious they too had sensed the Telethia's power. Its aura was stronger than anything she had ever faced, menacing and furious. Melia had no doubt that this was the monster she had to defeat.

The Leone Telethia gave a roar as it flew forward, knocking the High Entia over. Garan was pinned down, but he used his staff to try and get the weight off himself. Damil rushed up, raising his sword to strike, but it was swiped out of his hand by a large green paw. The blade spun dangerously through the air and planted itself into the grass. Garan's staff snapped, unable to withstand the Telethia's force. Damil too was pinned down. Melia wanted to run forward and save the two knights, but she knew it was too dangerous.

Aizel and Hogard moved back, holding their shields out. "Lady Melia! Withdraw to the Nopon village and let us handle this beast!"

"No, Aizel." Melia forced her voice to stay firm. She refused to leave them, even if her life was supposed to be more precious than theirs. It was her trial, after all. "Do you really expect me to leave you, run away and save myself?"

"Permit us this once, Lady Melia. It is our honour and our duty to protect you with our lives! Do not fear for us. Flee!"

Melia had been there in the Audience Chamber when the four knights stood in front of the Emperor himself and swore always to protect her. She had heard their voices, strong and confident, and their will to serve her. Melia had admired them, admired their will, and made her own silent promise. They would never be just guards or servants to her. She would fight for them as willingly as they fought for her. And she knew that if she left them "this once", it would be the first and final time.

"I will not." Melia thought of her brother, of his belief in her, and her determination to prove herself to the rest of the family that did not seem to love her. "I cannot return to the capital with this monster still standing!" She concentrated on the ether staff in her hands, feeling a rush of anger, willing crackling waves to flow into an elemental.

Then the ground shook as the Telethia landed, and fear washed over her as she saw the middle head begin to charge up an attack. Her electric elemental disappeared. The heads glowed, and then hungry pink flames blew at them like a gale. In front of her, her knights took the full force of the blast. Melia gasped as the light reached her, absorbing the ether from her body. Her ether control might be one of the best in Alcamoth, but her physical abilities were everything but. Staggering back, Melia nearly fell to the ground, leaning on her staff for support.

Four pink flashes almost blinded the princess, the rapidly fading light taking her guards with them. Not a sound escaped them even in their moment of death.

"Aizel! Hogard!" They could not be gone, not all of them. Not Damil, gentle and chivalrous. Not Garan, open and dedicated. Not Hogard, quiet but brave. Not Aizel, the closest to her of all of them.

The Telethia knocked Melia down as well, its pink flames sweeping over her. Then it spiraled back up into the air, ready to dive down and finish her off. Fighting her dizziness, she pulled herself upright and took hold of her staff again.

Melia focused on her staff, letting ether flow out of her, charging her weapon. She pushed more and more energy out of herself, not caring about the aftereffects, just hoping with all her heart that her one effort would wound the monster enough to have it leave her. She needed strength, needed support, and so she called to the air, hoping the spirits of her knights still lingered. _We will protect you, Lady Melia, to our final breaths. Never fear._

"Aizel! Hogard! Garan! Damil! Bestow the light of your life onto me!"

The Telethia descended again as Melia raised her staff, bright yellow ether emerging from its tip into a spreading glow. As the two forces collided, the light grew steadily brighter, or perhaps it was just Melia's imagination. Her vision darkened, and the last thing she felt was the panicked flap of the Telethia's wings as she collapsed onto the grass.


	5. Homs

Chapter 4: Homs

The lakeside was quiet, or as quiet as Makna Forest could be. Jungle Quadwings circled above, letting out the occasional cry, but Alvis knew they wouldn't bother him. He swiped a few errant ants off his coat and moved to the cliff area- the tree he had been leaning against was humming with insects. The presence of the water ether deposit and the cooling mist from the waterfall had attracted many organisms to the lakeside. Alvis, however, was there for a different reason. If the Homs were to help Melia with the Telethia, he had better give the Monado's wielder a little advice.

There was the slightest rustle, then a Quadwing let out an angry screech. Minutes later, all four Quadwings had been defeated by an unknown enemy. Whatever or whoever it was was climbing down the series of ledges leading to the lakeshore. Alvis wondered whether to approach it, but decided not to.

The "it" turned out to be a blond-haired teenager, dressed in jungle-themed clothes with a colourful feather in his hair. Alvis chuckled. Shulk must have bought them from the Nopon merchants. Well, he couldn't say it was the worst fashion choice- it clashed a little with the Monado on his back, but he didn't look particularly bad in it. It was one thing to see a person in a vision, but another to see him in real life.

Clothing aside, Shulk was examining the ether deposit, mining a few water ether crystals from it. He looked over each crystal carefully, checking their purity before pocketing them with a nod of satisfaction. Alvis was wondering whether Shulk would notice his presence when the teenager seemed to sense something and looked around warily. His blue gaze landed on the seer. "Who are you?"

Alvis smiled. "Hello there."

"...Uh. Um, hello."

He circled Shulk, examining him. "It is quite rare to see a Homs in this region."

"I…"

"I suppose you are wondering why I am here, in that case. Then permit me to introduce myself. My name is Alvis." He gave a small bow.

"Alvis? Um. My name's-"

"It's Shulk. Isn't it?"

Shulk stepped back in surprise. He was sure he had never met this person before. How did he know his name? But what kind of person was Alvis? How was an introduction a reply to "why are you here"? His silver gaze seemed to know more than he let on.

"How did you know that?"

Alvis looked away. "Wielder of the Monado. Defender of Colony 9. The hero that has every Mechon running." _I doubt the Faced Mechon are counted into that,_ thought Shulk.

"You're famous amongst all Homs."

 _Wait._ That voice, and that figure. They seemed familiar. Perhaps he had seen Alvis before. "I know you from somewhere…" He remembered a calm voice telling him about a true Monado, on the top of a stone platform. How had Alvis entered his dream-

"They're here." Alvis effectively cut off his train of thought.

"Huh?"

"The Monado emits a particular ether wavelength in its ground state. It must have drawn them."

"Huh? Oh!"

A flying monster swooped down from above, letting out a screech. Lights shone at its wings and tail. It was followed closely by another one, and then two more. The first one dived downward, ready to attack the two of them.

Shulk gritted his teeth. _And just when I had to get the crystals back to Sharla…_ "Alvis! Get out of the way! I'll deal with this myself." He activated the Monado and ran forward. It would attack… "From the left? Then I'll go…"

Shulk moved to the right, preparing to attack from the side. What he hadn't prepared for was the monster's sudden change in direction, using the leg steering itself rightwards to meet his charge head on. The impact sent Shulk flying backwards, hitting the ground with a painful thud. Grass blades and sand flew as he slid back even further. He barely had time to stand back up before the next vision came.

"Now- from above!" Shulk raised the Monado, but the monster deepened its dive and straightened out at the last second, plowing into him and sending him head-over-heels. Shulk coughed as he tried to get his breath back. _The Monado. Where is it? It was knocked out of my hand… How did that thing…_

"It can't be… I saw its movement before it struck. How can it…?" He broke off into another cough. Alvis merely stood behind, as calm as ever, looking up at the monsters spiraling above. "It is a Telethia."

"Telethia?" _The creature that saved us from Metal Face and the other Mechon, when they faced us outside Central Pit..._

"They can read your mind." Alvis tapped his head. "Whether you have a vision or not, if they know your next move, it's all in vain."

"You…" Shulk got to his feet, a hand still on his aching side. "You know about my visions? How could you possibly-"

"There is only one way." Alvis turned towards the Monado, lying in the grass. "Stop it in its tracks, then dull its perception." He took hold of the sword and ran forward, levelling it at the Telethia.

Shulk remembered the effect the Monado had had on even Dunban. He imagined Alvis on the ground, writhing in pain as ether energy crackled through his body. "No, Alvis! Stop! You don't know how to-"

A shadow of a smirk crossed Alvis's face as the Monado lit up green. It seemed to be responding to him, bending to his will.

"Huh? A new symbol!"

Alvis was bathed in green light that swirled around him like fire. As he approached the shore, he swung the Monado and the light blasted at the Telethia, making it freeze in mid-air. Alvis leaped upward and cut off its antennae, then spun around again and slashed downwards. The Telethia exploded into green light that dissipated into the air, and it was as if the monster had never existed.

"That was amazing!" breathed Shulk.

Alvis glanced at him. "I suggest you stop staring," he said, throwing the Monado back to him. Shulk caught it with both hands as it spun downwards, then turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Alvis smiled. "The sword is _yours_ to wield." He gave Shulk a small push, as if urging him towards the three Telethia still circling above them.

Shulk turned back. "What… was that light?"

"The Monado does not control itself. You control it."

Shulk looked at Alvis once more, then at the Telethia. "I…" He grasped the sword again, feeling the familiar weight in his hand. "...control it. By the light of the Monado-" Shulk willed the strange new symbol to appear again, willed the Monado to set its power against the Telethia. The glass glowed green. "I will stop them."

Ether surged through the sword as the symbol appeared. Shulk somehow realised what it meant. _Destroy._ Monado Purge. The green fire surrounded him again as the three remaining Telethia landed. Alvis drew a Claymore (Shulk wondered where it had appeared from) and stepped forward to fight with him.

The first Telethia froze for a few seconds as Shulk used Monado Purge on it. He turned to another, ready to inflict another Aura Seal, but the green light faded. So it was a one-off thing. Well, it was better than nothing. Alvis did a good job keeping the other two off him as he finished the Telethia off with a flurry of Back Slashes and Slit Edges, dodging the tail swiping at him. One down, two to go.

"Alvis! Get over here!" Attacking two powerful enemies at once wasn't as efficient as focusing their efforts on one. The silver-haired man simply nodded and hurried over, dealing the Telethia Shulk was focused on a Lost Ray for good measure. Shulk reactivated Monado Purge, sealing its Soul Read. He was ready to continue the battle when a vision came. The Telethia would use Telethia Tail on him- a physical art he could probably dodge- and it would miss. Shulk didn't know whether to laugh or not. The Monado was trying to tell him that the attack would miss him.

As the vision faded into reality, Shulk shook his head and jumped back into battle, using a quick Back Slash and sending Stream Edge at both Telethia. They let out furious screeches and shot forward, charging up an ether attack. Alvis used Cross Ray as Shulk used Slit Edge, then jumped aside to avoid the ether bolts from the Shock Waves. A few more Back Slashes and Lost Rays, and the second Telethia faded into ether.

Alvis had the first hit on the last Telethia with yet another Lost Ray (Shulk wondered if he only had two Arts, but continued his Back Slashes). Shulk activated Monado Purge and froze the Telethia. The two descended upon it, slashing, stabbing and dodging until it too was taken down.

Shulk deactivated the Monado, breathing hard from the battle. The forest was quiet again, the sound of the insects and the water filling his ears. Alvis placed a hand on his shoulder again, making him turn. "Well. You see now, Shulk?"

"Mm. Thank you." Alvis smiled, then backed away a little as Shulk suddenly stepped forward. "Hey, wait a second! More importantly, where on Bionis did you learn to use the Monado?" He was still awed by Alvis's skill and understanding of the Monado. He had found a way to deal with the mind-reading Telethia! Besides, if Shulk too could learn its secrets, perhaps he could find the True Monado Alvis mentioned in his dream…

Alvis chuckled, turning away. "They were not the primary Telethia. Merely its spawn. The primary Telethia dwells elsewhere in Makna Forest."

Shulk stared after him in puzzlement, resting a hand on the Monado's hilt. _What kind of reply is that?_

"Is it… wounded? I see. The Telethia is hurt and lies in rest. Wounded by… a girl."

"A girl?"

Alvis turned back to Shulk. His footsteps rustled the grass as he walked towards him. "The Monado is a divine sword capable of disturbing the very fabric-" he wrapped his fingers around the Monado, meeting Shulk's eyes, "-of existence."

Silence reigned for a few seconds, broken only by the sound of the waterfall. Alvis continued. "Of both the material and the immaterial."

"Alvis. How do you know so much about the Monado?" Shulk's blue eyes scanned the other's face. "Who are you?"

Alvis said nothing, but removed his hand from the Monado's hilt. Shulk placed his sword back onto his back.

"Shulk!"

"That's Reyn," explained Shulk. He turned away and waved. "I'm over here!"

The red-haired teenager hurried over, his armour clanking a little. "Shulk, we looked all over for you. Thought you'd been eaten by the forest!"

"Sorry, Reyn. I got attacked by Telethia. If it hadn't been for Alvis I wouldn't have survived."

"Alvis? Who's that?"

"I'll introduce you. He's the one that-" Shulk turned around, but the silver-haired man was gone. "Alvis? But he was…"

"Um, there's no one here."

"I'm telling you, he was right here! He even taught me how to unlock a new power from the Monado."

Reyn shrugged. "Just you and me, Shulk. Ain't no one else around. You probably passed out from dehydration and dreamt this guy up. Come on. Wait 'till the others hear this." Shulk frowned at Reyn's laugh. _I'm not lying! And how could Alvis just disappear like that?_

"He was here, Reyn! I didn't dream it, I'm not lying!"

"OK, OK. I believe you. And while you were having fun with your imaginary friend, did you find any ether crystals?"

"Yes. Good quality ones too."

"Perfect. Come on. We should hurry them back to Sharla. Hang around here long enough and we'll get whacked by an imaginary beast, hah!" Reyn chuckled at his own joke.

"I'm _not lying_!" Shulk sighed and turned back to the lake. "Alvis… who are you?" He stayed staring out at the water for a second, then ran after Reyn.

Alvis watched the two from atop a rock in the lake, hidden conveniently behind a boulder. Melia was in safe hands. Later, she and the Homs would face the Leone Telethia, this time with the help of the Monado. It was time for him to return to Alcamoth.

* * *

It seemed to be raining. Melia felt droplets showering her, each cold touch sending a little more ether into her system, bringing her closer to consciousness. She began to feel the grass below her and sense the warmth of the air. _Am I still in Makna Forest? What happened after the Telethia-_

 _The Telethia._

 _Aizel, Hogard, Garan and Damil. They were gone._

 _The Telethia had escaped._

"Unbelievable," she heard a man say. _So… someone helped me. I wonder who they are._ Melia let her eyes stay closed for a few moments longer, taking in her situation.

"Wow. She's coming round! All thanks to our medic!" A new voice sounded.

Melia felt a sudden warm pressure on her arm and opened her eyes to see a blond-haired teenager. _What kind of High Entia has golden hair? Oh. He must be a Homs, since he has no wings. What are Homs doing in Makna Forest?_

Blue eyes smiled down at her. "Everything's fine. You're gonna be-"

Melia realised the pressure on her arm was the teenager's hand. A stranger, a Homs no less, was touching her. Melia gasped and swung her free hand up, slapping the Homs. "Get your hands off me!"

"Ah!" The teenager put a hand to his face, rubbing slightly at the sore spot. A red-haired Homs moved forward, stretching out an arm as if to prevent her from hurting his friend again. "Hey, watch it!" He was rather tall and well-built, Melia noted.

 _They… were only concerned for me. And how could I have treated a Homs in such a way, being half one myself? How hypocritical I was…_ "F-forgive me. I… I did not mean to…"

The blond Homs smiled reassuringly, giving a small laugh. "Sorry if we surprised you."

"Are you the ones who helped me?" From the greenery around, it was evident she wasn't lying in the grey grass anymore.

"Well, something like that."

Melia used her staff for support as she got to her feet. "Excuse me. My name is Melia. Forgive my indiscretion." She gave a small bow of apology. "I have not had the pleasure of coming into contact with a male Homs."

"Coming into contact?" The man chuckled at her choice of words and Melia felt herself blush slightly. Perhaps she should have considered her speech more carefully. "Hey, Shulk," laughed the red-haired one as he put a hand on the blond's shoulder, "you're creeping this lady out, hmm!" He gave his friend a thumbs-up.

"Shut up, Reyn!"

Perhaps it was the feeling of being with people other than royalty or ministers, but Melia felt herself relax. She let herself join the laughter. "This large one is far worse."

"Me?" The Homs, or Reyn as his friend had called him, frowned indignantly. The one called Shulk laughed and returned the thumbs-up as the woman laughed. It was obvious that the two were close friends, and Melia felt a slight twinge of jealousy. She had had her guards, but the distance between "servant" and "friend" had never been breached. Besides, they were gone now.

"Melia, is it? How did you get here, then? What, is there no one with you?" This time, it was the woman who spoke. She had long black hair and kind eyes. The question was spoken with genuine concern, but it irked Melia. _Why must she start by asking about something so private?_ "I must apologise, but my situation does not concern you. And I shall not be divulging anything to common passers-by."

"Duly noted, your ladyship." The man spoke, his calm voice carrying a hint of amusement in it. "But if I were to be so bold, I'm guessing that you didn't come here alone and that you weren't just taking an afternoon nap."

Melia studied the man a little more carefully. He had an air of experience about him, like some of the High Entian knights she had met. He looked older than the rest, and Melia guessed he acted as a sort of mentor to the two teenage Homs. "Hm. And what, may I ask, are you doing here? It is rare to see Homs venture this deep into Makna Forest."

"We're travelling to the head of the Bionis. We've got a long journey ahead of us."

"The head of the Bionis?" Melia put a hand on her chin. _What business could they have with us High Entia?_

"We were just figuring out how to get there when we found you," said Reyn.

"I see. Then permit me to return the favour by aiding you in your quest."

"Really?"

 _I see no reason not to. You do not seem to have ill intentions… besides, you helped me. Once you are on your way to Eryth Sea, I will return here and complete my task._ "There is only one path to the head of the Bionis. It is the path that leads to Eryth Sea."

"So… this Eryth Sea is _at_ the head of the Bionis?"

"If you would be kind enough to escort me out of the forest, I will show you the way." Melia carefully refrained from saying "take you there".

"You'd- you'd do that?! Thank you, Melia! I'm Shulk. Pleased to meet you."

"Shulk, ah yes." Melia offered a small smile. "Likewise."

The black-haired female turned to Reyn and spoke a little more softly, though the words carried to Melia. "She's a bit high and mighty, but she's a Homs too, right? Why is she here alone?"

"Ain't got a clue. Ask her yourself. I'm not good with her posh accent."

Melia didn't know what to feel. Was she supposed to act that way? It had to "befit her position". Should she take the friendly route, or should she draw an invisible line between them, separating herself from the "common people"?

Shulk introduced the others to her as well. The man was Dunban- Melia wondered where she had heard that name before- and the woman was Sharla. After the usual exchange of formalities, Melia scanned her surroundings for a familiar ether lamppost, then spotted one. "We shall travel to the Nopon village."

"Nopon village?!" Shulk seemed relieved. "That's where we've been heading. We reckon it's our best chance of making it to the top."

"Since inhabiting the region, the Nopon have been a great help. You can travel to Eryth Sea from their village."

"It's settled. We'll make our way to the Nopon village." The other Homs gave nods of agreement. Shulk seemed to be the leader of their party.

"Very well. The Nopon inhabit a giant tree. If we follow this trail, we will be safe."

"Alright, guys! Let's head out!" Reyn started towards the lamppost, a hand moving a little closer to his weapon. "If anything attacks us, I've got our backs!"

"Given that Melia knows this place better than all of us, she should take the lead." Dunban moved aside to let her go to the front.

"Give me a minute. I need to reconfigure my rifle after shooting those ether crystals. Melia, how are you feeling? I hope we replenished enough of your ether."

"Thank you for your concern. I am alright. My gratitude for your help."

As Sharla handled her weapon, Melia felt a strange longing. She wanted to… get to know these Homs better. Yes. That was it. If they were to be her companions, she might as well improve her relations with them. Even so, she could not let on anything about the Telethia or the task she had yet to complete. She could not let on anything about her position in Alcamoth. She could not let them suspect she was anything more than another Homs.

"Melia? Come on, we need you to lead us."

Shulk's words broke into her thoughts and Melia looked up to see the party waiting by the lamppost. As she started down the trail with the Homs following behind, she couldn't shake the feeling that they would be her companions for far longer than she thought they would.


	6. In Frontier Village

Chapter 5: In Frontier Village

Melia knew she was more than capable of handling public relations. She had only to speak a few well-chosen words, her face hidden behind a mask that was both suffocating and comforting, bow and leave with the grace expected of her. There was no way she could do that with these Homs, so she tried to think of them as the companions her guards had been.

But her guards did not comment every few minutes on the forest around them. Her guards did not chatter amongst themselves or yell encouragements to each other when battling- in fact, they only spoke when they had to. Melia had been surprised by Shulk's yell of "Melia! Cheer up!" when they had to face a group of four Makna Eks, her water elemental flying into the lake instead of at the raging Ek.

In short, Melia had no idea as to how to befriend the Homs. Apart from her introduction of her abilities in battle, she hadn't said much to them. Besides, a part of her was busy mourning her knights, and she had to focus her mental efforts on keeping that part hidden.

 _Besides my brother and my guards, I have never been able to connect with anyone. I have never had, and may never have, a friend. How would these Homs change anything?_

If Melia had been more attentive, she would have felt Shulk's gaze and sensed his curiosity and concern. She would have heard Sharla's murmured attempts to speak to her. She would have noticed Dunban looking at her with something akin to sympathy, and she would have realised that Reyn was constantly on his guard, looking around for monsters, ready to shield her from attacks. Instead, she simply walked down the trail, looking nowhere but straight ahead and sometimes, the ground below her.

In fact, the only thing she had learnt about the Homs was their fighting styles. Shulk used an interesting mix of arts which revolved largely around positioning. He wasn't an ether user and had to use a weapon, or catalyst, to control ether waves, but that sword of his was no joke. Melia could sense its power humming with a unique signature. While it already had amazing control over ether and could manipulate it to achieve different attacking and buffing effects, there were still some hidden powers locked deep within the weapon. She had tried a few times to explore its signature but always seemed to hit a dark blockage that prevented her from sensing if it had any more powers.

Reyn was the strongest of the group in terms of physique and the damage he dealt was high, so he was often the one to face the monsters head-on, keeping them occupied while the others attacked it from the back. Melia had developed a respect for the way he focused on shielding the party, especially Shulk. From the snippets of conversation she had overheard and registered, he was from the Homs' colony's defence force, which Melia didn't find surprising.

Sharla often stayed near Reyn so she could send a few ether shots his way whenever he began to weaken. She was the group's main healer, and Melia was intrigued by the way Homs had managed to use rifle shells of all things to control ether. The damage she dealt was decent, too. Melia had taken to summoning elementals like Aqua, Earth, and Ice to support Sharla's efforts in healing the party.

Despite losing the use of his right arm (Melia wondered how it had happened, but felt it might be rude to ask when they were barely more than acquaintances), Dunban fought with the skill and strength of a High Entian knight. It was obvious that he was a veteran soldier, experienced in battle tactics. He often shouted quick orders to the rest of the party, telling them to focus on a certain enemy or to move to a position where they wouldn't be cornered. Though his attacks dealt high damage, whatever had disabled his right arm had taken a toll on his physical abilities, so Sharla had to keep an eye on him as well.

With all the enemies they faced and the distance to the Nopon village, evening light was already filtering through the trees by the time the company passed the Twisted Tree Gate. Melia looked up at the walkway. "We have only to climb that before we reach the village entrance."

"Don't tell me… this walkway is also Nopon-built?" Sharla gasped. Dunban looked it over with an approving eye. "The architecture may not seem impressive, but it looks strong enough."

"What about those…" Shulk trailed off.

Melia looked in the direction Shulk pointed. "Orlugas? They will not attack unless we agitate them."

Dunban nodded. "Okay, then. Everyone, let's proceed carefully. Reyn, what are you doing?"

"Talking to this Nopon. He told me we'll get to Frontier Village if we go up this walkway!"

"Melia's already told us that, Reyn." Sharla looked amused.

"Oh. Uh… anyway, thanks, little guy!"

After a few minutes of climbing, the five of them made it to the topmost platform. Melia stopped. "This is the entrance to Frontier Village."

"So this big tree is where the Nopon live?" asked Reyn.

The Nopon guarding the entrance noticed Melia walk up and bowed to her. "Ah! Bird Lady! Welcome back Bird Lady!"

Hoping the Homs wouldn't question the title, Melia spoke quickly. "I wish to speak with the village chief. Will you permit us to enter?"

The Nopon moved aside to let her pass. "My pleasure, my pleasure!"

Melia turned to address the Homs. "I shall take you to the village chief. Follow me."

* * *

"...want touch Hom Hom!"

"Me want nibble Hom Hom!"

"Hom Hom taste…" A Nopon spat in disgust.

"Hom Hom scary!"

Melia had let the Homs go ahead of her, walking deliberately slowly to delay the talk she knew she would have with the chief. How could she face what he would say to her when she couldn't even face her failure? But there was no point in delays. The sooner the Homs were gone, the sooner she could return to complete her task. _Enough of this._ She steeled herself and took a deep breath.

"Nopon of Frontier Village!" Melia stepped to the front of the group. "Melia Antiqua has returned. I request an audience with your chief. Chief, will you hear my request?"

"Melia here!"

"Bird Lady here."

"Melia back."

"Bird Lady back!"

Melia felt Shulk's questioning glance on her.

Chief Dunga bustled over. "My dear Melia, it's good to see you again so soon. And you look so well!"

Melia bit her lip and bowed her head. _Because I lived, and my guards did not._

"And what of your men?"

"They are at one with the Bionis. They sacrificed their lives so that I might escape." Melia closed her eyes. _I'm sorry. Aizel, Hogard, Garan, Damil, I'm sorry…_

Behind her, Dunban shifted slightly.

"But this is not my reason for coming," she continued, raising her head. "These Homs need your help. Will you be so kind as to listen to their request?"

"What could a Hom Hom need of me?" The chief's voice was as cheerful as usual, and Melia was grateful for that. She didn't want to dwell on the knights' death for longer than they needed to.

"They require safe passage to Eryth Sea."

"I see no reason to deny them. And Melia, what of you?" he asked concernedly.

"I have unfinished business in this region. Once these Homs are safely on their way, I shall be on mine as well." Melia excused herself and headed to the first staircase, leaving the Homs behind. Some cool night air would clear her head.

* * *

The Mysterious Sanctuary had a view of the whole of Makna Forest. One might come up here and feel relaxed by the cool air and the height that seemed to take one away from the rest of the world, but Melia did not feel that way whenever she looked down at the sea of vegetation. Amidst the chirping of the insects and the snorting of the animals, she would listen out for a painfully familiar roar or screech. She would imagine the ground shaking as a huge green shape plowed through the trees. To Melia, "Makna Forest" was synonymous with "home of the Leone Telethia".

 _How can I defeat it? I can only hope that the Telethia has been weakened by my first attack, or I will not stand a chance. Perhaps my death at the paws of the Telethia will save me from the disappointment of my family. No! I must not think that way. Brother told me to have confidence in myself. Even if I have to face it alone, it will simply be a fulfilment of my duty and revenge._ Melia clenched her staff.

Someone climbed up the staircase, their footsteps coming to a stop some distance behind her. Melia didn't turn around.

"Melia. You're welcome to come with us." Shulk's voice.

"..."

"Is it true? Were you alone in the forest?"

"That thing must be stopped by my hand. This is my pledge to those who have died."

Shulk fell silent. A night breeze blew across the forest, ruffling Melia's hidden wings.

"Wounded by a girl…" murmured Shulk. Then he took a small step forward. "You don't mean you're going to fight the Telethia?"

At the mention of the monster, Melia whipped around, letting out a gasp of surprise. "How do _you_ know of the Telethia?"

"When I went to collect the ether crystals, some Telethia attacked me. I managed to destroy them and get away."

"You defeated Telethia?! Who- who are you?" Shulk had never struck Melia as particularly experienced on this part of the Bionis, and even if he was she would have expected the mind-reading Telethia to read his movements and make short work of him. Perhaps he had a power of his own?

"Well, uh, technically, it wasn't really me. It was thanks to this sword that I got out alive. Al- someone I met taught me to unlock a new power from the Monado. It froze the Telethia and stopped it from reading my mind, so I was able to fight it like a normal monster."

 _The control that sword has over ether is far greater than I had expected,_ thought Melia. _I sensed its power before, but to stop a Telethia…_

"The Monado… so that sword can…" Melia gazed down at the mass of trees where the Telethia was undoubtedly resting. Perhaps… perhaps the Monado might be of some help to her situation?

"To tell the truth, they were the Telethia's spawn. Someone told me the primary Telethia is healing somewhere in the forest. It was you, wasn't it? You hurt the Telethia."

Melia remained silent. _I should have_ killed _it_.

"Melia?"

"The Telethia escaped from our homeland, and I am tasked with killing it. It _cannot_ remain free." Melia thought of her guards disappearing in four flashes of light and bowed her head. "For the sake of my people, and the Nopon, it must be stopped."

"Melia," Shulk hesitated ever so slightly, "we can help you defeat it, if you like."

 _It is a task I myself must complete! Why should I enlist your help? Why would you help me?_ Melia lifted her head, meeting Shulk's eyes with her own. "Out of pity?"

"No."

"Why, then?"

"It's just… I…" Shulk pursed his lips, his eyebrows furrowed. "I want…"

"Speak, Shulk. Or I shall be forced to summon the Nopon chief to interpret for me."

"I- would like to help."

Melia turned back towards the forest. "What could you possibly gain from aiding me?"

"I saw it. At the top of a black tower, you and I were fighting together. Fighting that faced Mechon. I also saw you fighting a huge Telethia."

 _Saw… me? We have never met before! What is this faced Mechon you speak of? What sense does this make?_

"It threw me the first time 'n' all." Melia turned back around to see Reyn, Sharla and Dunban standing behind Shulk on the platform. She decided to ignore them for the moment.

"Forgive me, Shulk," said Melia, shaking her head, "but what are you talking about?"

"Shulk can see visions of the future." Reyn's matter-of-fact tone made Melia wonder if he was simply making a joke.

"See- the future?! And you expect me to believe this rubbish?" What did these Homs think they were doing, telling her such incredible things? What did they take her for?

"Believe what you want, lady." Reyn shrugged. "Same as I tell all the non-believers."

Sharla put her hands on her hips. "That'll be me then."

"Oh yeah." Reyn laughed as if it didn't really matter to him. "In any case, the only reason we got this far was 'cos of Shulk's visions. If Shulk says he saw you in a vision, then you must be important to whatever happens next. And if you're tough enough to fight a faced Mechon, then you're all right in my book."

Melia was still trying to get what Reyn said about visions through her head when Dunban nodded. "You've got my vote. A lady should not go unaccompanied onto the battlefield."

"Excuse me! I- I am quite capable of dispatching the beast alone! I require no assistance of any kind!" Melia hadn't really thought before she spoke, and she felt her face growing warm as she remembered being defeated by the Telethia even with four knights at her side.

Someone else strolled onto the platform and Melia turned to see Chief Dunga. "My dear, I apologise, but I could not help overhearing. Their offer sounds quite reasonable. The danger itself extends much further than our small dwelling. Makna itself is at risk." The chief gave her a serious look, then smiled. "And we shall provide you with the finest warrior of our clan."

"Chief Dunga, I- "

The Nopon chief either chose to ignore Melia's protest or assume that she was about to thank him because he cut her off with a "No need for thanks. He is the equal, if not better, of the Hom Hom."

Reyn gave a small snort. "You _do_ know we're listening?"

"The chosen Nopon hero will await you below," announced Dunga. "I shall go ahead and prepare him. Please excuse me." He ambled off.

Once the chief's footsteps faded away down the stairs, Reyn let out a chuckle. "A Nopon hero?" he scoffed. "Now _this_ I have to see!"

"Don't be like that," Shulk chided. "Let's meet him first." He was also grinning, though. Sharla too looked interested in what the Nopon hero would be like, and a smile tugged at the corners of Dunban's mouth.

"We should head back to Central Plaza first. Regardless of how long the preparations take, we should not keep the chief and this Heropon waiting." Melia started towards the stairway.

"Wait, Melia…" Shulk trailed off.

Melia knew what he was about to ask. _Should I accept their help? I myself have seen the power of the Leone Telethia. Many High Entia and Nopon have lost their lives to it. My own guards are among the dead. This is not just a matter of me completing my task alone, or of my pride. I have to fight not for myself, but for my people and the Nopon, as Brother told me to._ Melia made up her mind.

"Thank you for your offer to aid me. That Telethia is indeed powerful, and my victory over it is not assured. Besides, the chief is right. That monster is a danger to many. It _must_ be stopped. I will be glad to accept your help in defeating it." For the first time, Melia met the Homs' gazes and gave them a hesitant but genuine smile, one that she hoped expressed her gratitude to them.

Shulk looked surprised, but then his expression changed to a beam. Reyn grinned. Sharla's brown eyes warmed, and she offered a gentle smile in return, as did Dunban.

Perhaps a friendship with the Homs wasn't as impossible as Melia had feared.

* * *

Melia noticed the Nopon gathering at the edges of the platforms as she descended the stairs with the Homs. She kept glancing at the barriers that kept them from falling off, hoping that no overexcitable Nopon would push them too hard. She caught the word "Heropon" every so often, but for some reason, the expressions on their faces weren't that of admiration.

So much for "finest warrior of our clan".

Chief Dunga was already at Central Plaza by the time they reached there. Upon catching sight of them, he spread his arms wide and announced, "May I introduce…" Turning round and calling upwards, he finished, "Heropon Riki!"

From somewhere on the platforms, a Nopon called, "Yay! Riki! Our Heropon!"

Melia looked around, wondering where the Heropon was. When she followed the others' gazes and looked up, it was too late. A rapidly plummeting shape crashed through the ether light, landing painfully on Reyn's face. Reyn toppled backward. Melia half expected the Nopon's journey downwards to end there, but it had enough momentum to bounce off the Homs and towards Dunban.

Dunban swatted it to the side. "Watch out!"

The Nopon's flailing arms grabbed at the air for something to hold onto and ended up clinging to Sharla. The healer's eyes went comically wide and she smacked it away. "Get off me!"

The Nopon flew towards Melia, who passed him like a volleyball (she had read about it in some old Homs literature in the palace library) to Shulk. "To you!" _We're playing catch with a flying Heropon,_ she suddenly thought, and stifled a chortle.

Shulk was understandably panicked, only focusing on getting the furry orange ball away from himself. He tapped the Nopon back into the air and it spun head-over-heels towards Reyn, who was pulling himself upright while holding the sore spot on his face.

"Right in the… take _this_ , furball!" He spiked the Nopon into the ground, the force of his blow making the others wince. For a moment Melia thought the poor Nopon had fallen into the water, but it was swinging from the edge of the bridge.

The group leaned forward to take a better look at their new companion. Suddenly, a mushroom bounced off the Nopon, making him quiver and grip more tightly onto the platform. Melia looked up in surprise.

"Heropon!" squealed a Nopon, throwing another mushroom downwards. Melia ducked to avoid it, but more came raining down on the group and the Heropon, courtesy of many other Nopon. "Heropon fight back!"

"Heropon chomp chomp!"

Three mushrooms hit Shulk in the head. "Hey!"

"Heropon go forth!"

Sharla brushed a mushroom out of her hair. "What _are_ they doing?"

"Heropon… get up."

Reyn looked up and around incredulously but got a barrage of mushrooms to the face for his trouble. "Oi, if you want to throw mushrooms, throw them at the right person!"

"Heropon make Nopon proud!" giggled one young Nopon.

Dunban exchanged a glance with Shulk and shrugged, blinking as a mushroom sailed past his face. More rained down on the Heropon.

"Silence!"

At their chief's word, the Nopon quietened. A final stray mushroom plopped into the water.

Chief Dunga made his way to the Heropon and lifted him by the long tufts of fur on his head. "I introduce to you this year's legendary Heropon, Riki!" He held Riki up for the group to see.

 _Dazed_ was the only word to describe the Heropon. He mumbled something incoherent as Melia and the others stared curiously at him. Again, Melia wondered why Riki was supposed to be the 'finest warrior' of the Nopon.

The Nopon groaned softly, then blinked and noticed his new companions. Energy seemed to surge into him as he pulled himself free from Dunga's grasp and beamed at them, bowing. "New Hom Hom friends! Meet this year's legendary Heropon, Riki! Riki live to serve!" He finished off with a salute and a wink.

"A Heropon, you say? Not sure where you'll come in handy, but the more the merrier." Dunban turned to Shulk. "Shulk, are these Telethia as strong as they sound?"

"Yes." Shulk grimaced at the memory. "They're as quick as lightning and can read your mind."

"A mind-reading giant bird," Dunban deadpanned. "No problem."

"I can see their movement through the Monado, but even that's not enough to get the better of them."

Dunban looked thoughtful. "And we're going up against the daddy version. No one blink for a second."

"OK."

"Eyes wide open." Reyn did exactly as he had said.

"And don't forget that Melia is our only chance of making it to Eryth Sea. If anything happens to our guide, it's on our heads. The Telethia is our target, but don't forget about the person standing next to you."

"Dunban's right."

"I am… in your debt." Melia thought of the pride she had shown in her insistence to fight the Telethia alone despite her complete inability to defeat it and bowed her head. "My weaknesses are all too apparent."

"No worries, Melia!" Shulk was quick to send her a reassuring smile.

"Riki has been informed of the Dinobeast, what you refer to as the Telethia. Be safe, my Hom Hom friends." Chief Dunga bowed and left the platform, leaving Riki with them.

"Riki's friends, listen to Riki! Dinobeast is big and scary!" he said earnestly. "Friends get ready, friends help Riki get ready!"

"You… want us to get equipment for you?" Shulk wondered if he had heard the Nopon correctly.

"Riki's friend right. Hom Hom clever!" Riki flapped his arms- wings? They seemed to work as both, Melia observed as Riki hovered. She suddenly thought of her own tiny wings and resisted the urge to pull her headdress more tightly over them, even though they were hidden just fine.

"Friends meet Riki when ready. Then friends and Riki leave together!"

Reyn turned to Dunban, his arms folded. "Big attitude for a furry footrest. 'Dinobeast is big and scary!' Great." He rolled his eyes. "That'll come in handy."

"Is it just me," commented Sharla, "or did we suddenly become Nopon mercenaries?"

Melia decided not to add on to Sharla's words. "Riki, where can we find your equipment?"

"Riki not sure…" The Heropon frowned, flapping his wings a few more times to stay airborne. "But equipment in shops. Shops never too high up village. Friends search lower floors."

The company split up to search the village for the shops. Melia, Sharla and Reyn got Sabre Gloves from an armour shop on the first floor while Dunban and Shulk came back with a Warrior Gnasher. Funnily enough, the Nopon at the shop seemed quite supportive of the Heropon.

When the group had returned, it was to find Riki back on the ground, yawning. "Soon will be Nopon bedtime… but Riki will fight Dinobeast! Then sleep."

Melia shook her head. "The Telethia is a powerful enemy. We cannot fight it if we are exhausted. I suggest we rest here and set off tomorrow morning."

"No! Riki not tired! If friends tired, Riki fight Dino-" The Heropon was cut off by a yawn even wider than the one he had given before.

Dunban chuckled. "Are you sure?"

"Maybe not…" Riki sighed. "Then Riki go back home. Friends meet here in morning."

As the company ascended the steps to the Mysterious Sanctuary, Melia wondered why she wasn't more nervous about going to face the Telethia again. Perhaps it was because she had already seen her enemy and knew what she was about to fight. Perhaps the build of suspense wasn't there because she hadn't spent a night preparing supplies and training. Or perhaps it was because of the four Homs by her side and the cheerful Heropon who would join them again the next day.

Melia closed her hand a little more tightly around her staff. She wondered if accepting the Homs' help would affect her ordeal since she would not be fighting the Telethia alone, but she had already fought it once with her guards, so she supposed it would be alright.

Tomorrow would see her fulfil her pledge. She would strike the death blow on the Telethia, avenge her knights, and finally prove her worth as a member of the imperial family.


	7. Second Confrontation

Chapter 6: Second Confrontation

"Eh? Friends all sleeping? Oh, Sharla awake!"

" _Shh_ , Riki, don't wake them up yet, give them a few more minutes- "

Slowly, Melia began to feel the soft grass beneath her and the breeze coming through the doorway to the Mysterious Sanctuary. _We're fighting the Telethia again today... wait, didn't Riki go back to his house last night? He must have gotten up early and come up here to see us._

Melia sat up, stretching a little. "Good morning, Sharla, Riki."

"Melly awake!"

Melia smiled at the Heropon and glanced at the still-asleep Homs, unsure as to whether to wake them up. Shulk was curled up next to the Monado. Even while sleeping, Reyn had a hand on his driver. Dunban lay on his side, facing the staircase, but from his stir, it seemed it wouldn't be that way for long.

Riki strolled over from the top stair to join Melia and Sharla, making a small jump over Dunban's legs as he did so. Unfortunately, he tripped and Dunban immediately sat up, making the Heropon jump back in fright and tumble onto Reyn.

Dunban gave a small yawn. "Morning. Riki, I didn't expect you up here."

Reyn scowled. "Did you have to wake me up like that? Oi, Shulk, everyone's up, get up." He shook his best friend's shoulder lightly.

"Riki sorry! But friends finally wake up… so Riki not sorry."

"Ah, good morning, everyone." Shulk rubbed his eyes, squinting against the sunlight. "Melia, slept well?"

"I did, thank you."

Riki turned a full circle to show his biter and battle armour. "Everyone awake so ready to go! Come new friends, Riki's adventure begins!"

Reyn used his driver for support as he stood up. "Riki? You do know where the Telethia is, don't you?"

"Of course Riki know! Melly! Riki hear you hurt Dinobeast." Riki flapped into the air again and hovered in excitement.

"I did," smiled Melia (it was almost impossible for her not to smile with Riki and his adorable way of speaking around). "But only a little."

Riki landed. "When Dinobeast hurt, Riki know it go to place with ether crystals," he said knowingly. "Friends and Riki go to place with crystals. Then we find Dinobeast! Chief tell Riki! Chief always right!"

"So you _do_ know a thing or two about this monster," said Reyn approvingly. "Guess we'll be searching for some ether crystals then."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and they set off towards the village entrance.

* * *

"Riki?" asked Shulk as they were walking out of the village with said Nopon in the lead. "Why are you the Heropon?"

The group immediately stopped and looked at Riki expectantly. After all, all of them had been surprised that Riki of all Nopon had been termed the "finest warrior" of the Nopon.

"Why?" Riki looked at Shulk as if he should have already known the answer. "Because Chief Dunga choose Riki!"

Shulk put a hand on his chin. " _Chose_ you? So you weren't chosen from birth?"

"Friend wrong! Chief choose by instinct!"

Reyn burst into laughter. "By _instinct_?!"

"Why friend surprised?" Riki frowned. "Chief have sharp instinct. Chief be village seer!"

"So that's how you became the Heropon?" smiled Dunban. "Can't argue with that."

"But he is kind of…" Shulk scratched his head. "…compact… for a warrior hero."

Riki sighed. "Riki owe lots of monies to village. If Riki defeat Dinobeast, village promise to forget my debts. So Riki like being Heropon!" His strong nod made the fur on his head wave about.

 _So, we both owe something to our people. But how could the Nopon expect Riki to defeat the Dino- ah, Telethia? Why would Riki owe so much money to the village?_ Melia decided to put off her curiosity until the Telethia had been taken down, so instead she asked, "Riki, are you familiar with Makna Forest? I have never been to this place before and neither have Shulk and the others. Are there any places with ether deposits large enough to attract a Telethia?"

Riki scrunched up his face in concentration. "Riki know! Windmill Pavilion is at south end of walkway. Cross river from Clear Waterfall to Glowmoss Trihenge. Then keep walking and there big fire ether crystal. Crystal is as big as tree! Maybe Dinobeast go there."

"That seems likely," nodded Dunban. "Alright, let's go. We have a Prime Telethia to defeat."

Melia gritted her teeth and took a deeper breath. _This is it. Brother, I promise I will make you proud of me. You told me that I am worth more than I believe, did you not? Today, not only will I prove that to our family…_

 _I will prove that to myself._

* * *

Riki led them through Makna Forest towards the clearing he had mentioned. He pointed the huge ether crystal out excitedly, saying something about all the plants and animals that lived in its aura and how the Nopon sometimes went there for the crystals or the plants.

As they came closer, however, it became apparent to all of them that the clearing was no longer the beautiful haven Riki had described. Much like the place where the Homs had found Melia, the grass was drained of its colour and the grey, twisted tree trunks looked like webs. The forest seemed to get quieter and quieter as they approached the clearing- in fact, a deathly silence seemed to hang around the area. The fire ether crystal added a splash of colour to the landscape, but even its shine seemed forced and wavering. Only its size had saved it from losing all its ether to whatever had affected the vegetation around.

"W-w-what is this?" stammered Riki, staring at the clearing in dismay. "Riki never see before! This not Riki's Makna! Riki never see before!"

Melia knew of only one creature that could have done such a thing. "To think it has caused this much damage…" she breathed.

 _"The danger it presents to Makna, Eryth and Alcamoth_ cannot _be ignored."_ Kallian's words rang in her head as if she was hearing them for the first time.

"What do you mean?" asked Sharla.

"Are you telling me the Telethia did this?" Even Dunban sounded surprised.

"Telethia absorb and drain the surrounding area of all its ether." At Melia's words, Shulk gave a small gasp. "That's it! The Telethia is sucking up all the ether, which is causing the natural environment to change."

"Shulk, the Telethia can read your mind. Expect it to know what you will do before you do it." At the moment, there was nothing more dangerous than underestimating their enemy, hence Melia's reminder.

"I know. I'll aim for its antenna and stop its ability to read my thoughts. With the Monado at our side, it doesn't stand a chance."

 _Doesn't stand a chance?_ "It is much more powerful than its offspring. Do not expect it to fall so easily."

"I won't," replied Shulk. "But we have to trust in the Monado."

Melia looked at Shulk curiously. _Shulk has only met Telethia once, and they were merely its spawn. So why is he so sure of himself? Is it confidence or a trust in something? Yes. It is trust. He trusts in the power of that sword. What did he say it was called? The Monado?_ Melia wondered where she had heard that name before. Perhaps the Emperor had mentioned it? _I see…_

The grey grass made a dry crackling sound as the group stepped further into the Telethia's lair. For a split second, all fell silent. The hairs on the back of Melia's neck stood up, and then a roar split the forest. The wind from the Telethia's powerful wings reached them before the monster itself did. Its powerful legs moved in a galloping motion as it flew towards them. Shulk ducked to avoid being knocked over and activated the Monado.

"Stick together everyone!" yelled Reyn.

"Dinobeast!" Riki yelped. "Big as Riki imagined!" The Telethia's three heads bobbed about as it halted in mid-air, regarding its contenders with a merciless gaze.

"The Telethia!" Melia had almost expected fear to overtake her at the sight of her enemy, but it turned out that her anger was stronger. She ran forward of her own volition. "I take this chance to bring vengeance for my brethren and fulfil my duty! Shulk!" Melia turned to the Homs, who was waiting for her instruction. "I will trap it and cease its movement." The Telethia could not be allowed to attack first, and so she ran towards it, focusing her energy into the staff in preparation for a Mind Blast. She looked back at the Homs once more. "Strike when the time is right!"

"Melia!" Shulk ran after her.

The energy within Melia pulsated with the sheer force of her will and anger, fighting to get out of her staff. She fixed her gaze on the Telethia. " _Be still!_ " Light blasted from the end of her staff, waves of ether buffeting the monster. It tried to move, but found itself frozen in place.

"Oh yeah! She's nifty with that staff." Melia heard someone- perhaps it was Reyn- shout from behind her, but she kept her focus on her attack. Shulk stood with her, watching the Telethia intently. Dunban joined them, then Reyn and Sharla. As the last of the light surrounded the Telethia, Melia charged up an electric elemental, moving to find a more advantageous position.

"Shulk! Reyn! Sharla! Protect Melia at all costs!" she heard Dunban shout.

"On it!"

"Right!"

Behind Melia, Shulk yelled a battle cry as he charged forward, the Monado sparking.

* * *

Melia fired off an elemental and dodged yet another attack, panting hard. The Telethia seemed to remember her from their earlier encounter and had directed quite a few of its attacks to her. It had even used its ether-absorbing art once or twice, but Shulk had set up an ether shield just in time. At least none of them had been taken down yet. Hope flickered in Melia's heart, but then she noticed that something was off.

Riki smashed his biter into the Telethia, but the physical damage seemed to disappear quickly. At the sight, a cold feeling ran down Melia's spine, which only became worse when she saw a considerably deep cut Dunban had inflicted close up and fade away.

Sharla reloaded her rifle and shot another round of bullets, but most of them just bounced off its skin and dissolved into puffs of ether. Those that managed to penetrate its skin did little damage, and the Telethia simply screeched angrily and flew on to attack someone else. Dunban managed to climb onto its back and scrambled up to its head, his katana acting both as a weapon and as something to hold on to. He finally reached its antennae and sliced one off, hoping that it would weaken its Soul Read, before jumping back down.

The Telethia hovered as the stump of its antenna began to glow. Melia stared at it in horror as a new antenna burst out. It was as if Dunban hadn't done anything.

"What the?!" Dunban gasped.

"Dinobeast grown back thing!" squeaked Riki.

"You've got to be kidding me."

The monster let out another hair-raising roar, pawing at the air. Sharla caught her breath. "It's no good. My ether shots are having no effect."

"Its regenerative power is too much!" Even Shulk sounded as if he might give up.

Melia looked at her companions. Though they had fought hard, the Telethia still refused to go down. She had been foolish to think that they actually had a chance of defeating it. If they kept on fighting, the Telethia would probably outlast and kill them.

Her guards had died because of her, and she would not let the Homs meet the same fate. Shulk had offered her his help, shown her acceptance and kindness despite her less-than-friendly attitude. In fact, all of them had. She could not deny that she had grown to care for them. And so, she walked forward, her footsteps heavy, towards Shulk.

"It is all right, Shulk." She stopped in front of him, looking straight at the Telethia. Shulk turned, noting with surprise the resignation in her voice. "Destroying the Telethia is beyond us! We should cut our losses and mourn those who perished." She bowed her head. _Hogard, Garan, Damil, Aizel, I have failed you._

"Never, Melia!" Shulk hurried to her side. "The men you lost… I can tell they were dear to you. I know only too well that desire for revenge." The Monado pulsed with light as he gripped it with hands that suddenly trembled, and Melia glanced up at him in surprise as he continued, "And the crushing pain of losing those…" He trailed off, biting his lip. "…close to you. I _can't_ stand by and let another person experience what I have!"

Shulk swung the Monado and its light changed from blue to green. "This monster is going down! I'll trap him with the Monado." His blue eyes blazed as he met Melia's gaze and for some reason, she felt her heartbeat quicken. "Then the rest of you, hit the Telethia with _everything_ you have!"

Melia could hardly believe her ears. "Thank you."

"Ready?" smiled Shulk.

Melia braced herself, then gave a nod.

* * *

Melia was fighting with a reserve of strength she did not know she had. A Mind Blast brought her into Elemental Burst, heightening her concentration and attack power. She delayed and fired elementals without even thinking, her instincts telling her which ones to keep and which ones to attack with. Shulk, Dunban and Reyn darted around the Telethia, slashing and stabbing. Sharla shot rounds of bullets at its head, making it stagger. Riki kept the party morale up and inflicted Bleed on the monster with a few well-aimed hits.

Finally, the Telethia gave a roar and turned around, galloping away from them. Its tail swung towards Riki and the Heropon tried to scramble away from it.

"Riki!" Reyn ran forward and slashed off the tail, but he was a second too slow and the tail and Riki crashed into the ground. The Telethia gave a roar of fury and whipped around, charging at them with incredible speed. Shulk dashed forward, sending Monado Purge blasting at it. The Telethia froze and dropped to the ground.

"Now! Dunban!" Sharla called.

Dunban leapt into the air. "Bite on this!" He sunk his katana into one of the monster's heads as Reyn drove his weapon into its side. Dunban kept a desperate hold on his sword as the Telethia shook its head violently, trying to shake him off.

Melia watched the scene carefully, trying to pick the right moment to strike. As the monster's aura faded, she drew ether into herself and into her staff. Her final attack, one she had been taught before she left Alcamoth, was one that released powerful waves of ether countering a Telethia's. It could only be used to finish it off and return its ether to the Bionis.

"Now, Melia! Finish him!"

Golden waves of ether gathered at the top of her staff. Melia thought of the guards she was about to avenge, of her brother's belief in her, of the Homs fighting beside her, and slammed the base of her staff onto the ground.

At first, it was only the ether blast rushing at the Telethia, light ripping through its body. As the golden glow washed over the clearing, there was an audible explosion. The light flared powerfully, then began to fade, taking the Telethia with it.

Melia stared at the dimming light, blinking when she felt a pricking at the corners of her eyes. The single drop that escaped disappeared with the light.

* * *

" _Lady Melia, we cannot allow you to leave the palace on your own…"_

 _xxx_

" _I do not understand why my heritage should prevent my freedom, brother."_

" _Neither do I. It is unfortunate that some do not share out sentiments."_

 _xxx_

" _Lady Melia, it is beginning to rain. You should not stay here for so long in this weather- "_

" _Let me have one more minute on this reef. The ether trails are so much more beautiful now."_

 _xxx_

" _With the recent escape of the Leone Telethia, it seems most fitting that Melia should be the one to defeat it and guarantee the safety of our lands."_

" _Mother! –my apologies. Before the Telethia was first subdued, many of the knights sent out to fight it were killed!"_

" _That monster has been held in the Ministry of Research for decades. Its power will be reduced. Besides, Ensis has spoken highly of her talents as an ethermistress. Such an ordeal would be suitably challenging."_

" _I must agree. Taking down the Telethia would prove Melia's strength. She can show that bloodline does not affect one's importance, in every sense of the word."_

" _Your Majesty, Melia has never been into Makna Forest. It would be wise to have her guards accompany her to act as her guides."_

 _xxx_

" _We will protect you to our final breaths, Lady Melia. Never fear."_

 _xxx_

" _Brother, do not worry for me. We will succeed. I will prove my worth as a member of the imperial family."_

 _"You are worth more than you believe, Melia. Always remember that."_

 _xxx_

 _It is almost fitting,_ Melia thought, _that I lost my guards on my way to completing my ordeal. I have proved my strength to my family. I no longer need to be kept under such tight protection. But the fact remains that four knights lost their lives because of me, and my avenging them is the least I could do to repay their sacrifice._

"Hogard, Garan, Damil, Aizel. Are you there?" she murmured. "I did it. It's dead. Did you see?"

The Telethia had absorbed their ether, after all. Perhaps its death had released them, in a way. Melia bid her knights a final silent farewell before turning to face the Homs.

"I thank you for your aid in my cause. Justice has been served."

"You're welcome. Besides," Shulk smiled, "it was mostly you."

"Dinobeast!" Melia turned to see Riki flipping himself upright. "Heropon Riki ready for round two!"

Silence.

"H-Hey! Fight over already? No! Riki not know!" he wailed.

Dunban chuckled. "I'm afraid it's all finished."

"We couldn't have done it without you, brave little Heropon!" laughed Reyn.

"Riki brave!" chortled the Heropon. "Reyn also a little brave. Riki happy happy!"

The Homs turned in surprise when Melia gave a small laugh. "As am I."

After all, her ordeal was finally over.


	8. To Eryth Sea

Chapter 7: To Eryth Sea

"Heropon Riki be proud!"

"Heropon Riki tough guy."

"Heropon Riki bestest!"

"Look at him," grumbled Reyn. "Barely hit a toe and he gets all the praise."

Sharla laughed. "Oh, let him have his glory. A few days ago the villagers wouldn't give him the time of day."

When the party returned to Frontier Village after fighting the Telethia, Riki wasted no time in letting every single Nopon who would listen (many did, after all the Telethia had been a danger to them all) know that they had killed the Dinobeast, describing the battle and the monster in such graphic detail that all the Nopon were enraptured by his story. Melia and the Homs had, on the other hand, ended up stifling their laughter at how dramatic the Heropon had been.

Said Heropon was currently dancing happily in front of the villagers, not hearing what Sharla and Reyn were saying. Reyn didn't seem to have the heart to tell the Nopon that their hero had been knocked out while they were dealing the finishing blow. Melia was just glad that Riki could finally pay off his debts to the village.

"Besides," continued Sharla, "won't you miss him just a little bit?"

"Chief Dunga!" Riki spotted the old Nopon as soon as he walked up. "Riki beat Dinobeast! Does Riki still have debt?"

"No, Riki. Your debts are repaid," reassured the chief. "However, while you were gone, your littlepons ate like ravenous Orluga. It set Chief Dunga back quite a bit."

 _Littlepons? Does he mean… children?_

"Nopon of Frontier Village! A new prophecy has been told!" announced Dunga. "Our Heropon, slayer of Dinobeast, will further his legend by accompanying the Hom Hom on their travels! And bringing peace to the lands of Bionis!"

Riki jumped. "Riki never hear this!"

"It was prophecised many years ago."

"Chief lying! Chief make up prophecy one _minute_ ago! Riki mad!"

"Riki! Go with these people. For the sake of the village, you must go. My instinct is never wrong."

Riki groaned.

"Do not worry Riki. Your littlepons will be taken care of."

Movement at the corner of Melia's eye made her turn around to see a group of young Nopon bounce up to Riki. Behind them was a pretty female Nopon that looked around Riki's age.

"Dadapon!" squeaked one. "Stomach rumble!"

"Dadapon! Need food!"

"Dadapon! Need food now!"

Reyn stared. "Dada? Riki, what on Bionis is going on?"

Riki gestured proudly to the group of Nopon. "Friends, meet Riki wifeypon and littlepon."

"You have _got_ to be joking."

"Wife… and children? Riki, how old are you?" asked Shulk.

"Riki have forty years!" Riki paused when he saw the incredulous look Melia was sure had appeared on all their faces. "Oh, friends look puzzled."

Shulk blinked. "Not puzzled… just surprised."

Riki did look quite a bit older compared to his littlepon, but forty years did not seem to match the Heropon's bright, cheerful personality.

"Riki. Oka borrow monies for littlepons' food," said Riki's wife. "Chief Dunga know best! Riki must work for littlepons to have good life."

Melia frowned. _So Riki is in debt because his children eat too much! That is most unfortunate…_

Riki looked torn between wanting to stay for his children and going with them, but his wife's words seemed to convince him. "Riki will! Okay, Oka. Riki happy to join friends!"

Reyn grinned. "Reyn happy too! Come on, furball."

Riki patted his littlepon on the head and hugged Oka before she led them back to their house. He stared after them wistfully.

Dunga turned to Melia. "Now you can return with your head held high, my dear!"

"Indeed. Thank you, Dunga," replied Melia, dipping her head. "My thanks for your gracious help."

"Not at all." Dunga said, smiling warmly. "Peace has been restored to the Makna region. On behalf of all Nopon, thank you!"

"Chief Dunga is very fond of Melia," she heard Sharla comment.

"Same Hom Hom, different world. Not fair if you ask me."

Melia glanced over at them. "Chief Dunga. Will you kindly grant these Homs passage to Eryth Sea? It is my promise to them."

"Without question! These Hom Hom fought valiantly in aid of our village. And a request by _you_ , my dear, cannot go unanswered. I shall inform the villagers at once."

"You are too kind." Melia bowed. As Dunga left for his residence, Melia turned to the Homs and announced, "The Chief has spoken. You should depart for Eryth Sea at once. Prepare your things and see me when you are ready." With that, she strode towards the staircase.

* * *

The sound of footsteps alerted Melia to her companions' arrival. She remained looking out at the village below her, simply enjoying the solitude and gathering her thoughts after the battle with the Telethia. The Homs had offered her their help, so now was the time to return the favour. _I hope I have seen enough of the area to show them where they wish to go. It is a good thing I was shown this part of Frontier Village before I had the chance to travel to Makna, at least, so that if I visited the forest and anything happened I could seek refuge in the village and return to Alcamoth._

"Melia. What will you do now?"

At Shulk's words, she turned around. "I would like to repay you for your help. Permit me to act as your guide to Eryth Sea."

"Of course!" grinned Shulk. "We'd love you to."

"But I must warn you, Eryth Sea is vast. Do you know where you wish to go?"

"There's a dark tower at the head of the Bionis." At the mention of the tower, Melia pricked up her ears. _Prison Island?_ "I saw it in a vision. That's where I must go."

"A dark tower? Then we need not search at all," said Melia, relieved.

"So you've heard of it?"

"Heard of it?" Melia shook her head. "I have _seen_ it. A dark tower at the head of the Bionis. Only one place fits that description."

"So you know it?" Sharla looked interested.

"I believe what you saw was Prison Island." _Though I have no idea why you would have any business with that place._

"Prison Island!" Reyn's eyes widened. "Dickson said the same thing!"

"Indeed. Melia, have you ever been there?" For some reason, Dunban's expression was as though he was trying to piece something together.

"I have not set foot upon the island, but I know of it. Prison Island is sealed. No one may enter without imperial sanction."

A spark of realisation flashed in Dunban's eyes. "Imperial sanction?" he said, the corners of his mouth quirking up. "That means we'll be needing someone to grant us entry. I've heard that Eryth Sea is home to an empire ruled by the High Entia. They might be our best chance."

Melia could not help but smile. "You _are_ knowledgeable for a Homs." _Could he have guessed that I am not quite a Homs?_

"Sanctions, empires?" The words seemed to have gone over Reyn's head. "Anyone help here?"

Sharla sighed. "A sanction is permission from someone important. An empire must be a place ruled by an Emperor. In other words, we need an Emperor's permission to enter the island."

"This Emperor…" Reyn scratched his head. "…is he important?"

"Long before we Homs built the colonies… A group of so-called royal types or imperials ruled our lands. Think of them like the heads of our colony. But with much greater influence and power."

Reyn's face cleared. " _Now_ I get it. Dunban knows more than a textbook!"

"Are you kidding?" said Sharla, incredulous. "That's _first-year_ Homs history, Reyn!"

"I, uh, might've slept through that class… So when do we get to meet these High Entia folks?"

 _You've already met one_ , thought Melia.

Sharla's exasperation was obvious. "You are so… Ah, forget it."

"First, we must travel to the imperial capital," said Melia matter-of-factly. The Homs' interactions were indeed interesting, and dare she say, amusing, but she had better clear up their plans first.

"We'll see how easy it is to see this Emperor."

 _It may be easier than you think._ Melia gave a tiny smile. "My promise was to be your guide. I will not break it." She turned and headed towards a smaller staircase at the corner of the platform.

"Melia, isn't that the…" Shulk peered up the staircase to the ceiling, which seemed to be made entirely of water glowing with the sun's rays.

"The shortcut to Eryth Sea, yes."

"W-whoa! Is that… _water_ above us?"

"Riki no want get wet!"

"Is that _Eryth Sea?_ "

"Perhaps the ether keeps it afloat."

"It looks amazing! But how are we going to get there?"

"From Apex Lake." As they ascended the last flight of steps to Contemplation Terrace, Melia gestured to the lake on the top of the tree, shimmering in the light. It was the ceiling of water Shulk had seen. The air up here was a lot cooler and flowers floated on the surface of the water.

A pink Nopon sat on the wooden platform extending into the lake, enjoying the sight before her. She turned when Riki ran up to her. "Iza! You become Transport Guide?"

"Yes! Me can send you to Eryth Sea in a flash of light. Are you ready to go?"

"Heropon and friends go to Ery-"

"Wait, Riki! Isn't that the Deinos Hook one of the villagers wanted us to find?"

"How a Laeklit could have kicked it all the way here, I have no idea…"

"Iza will help pass to villager! Hom Hom go to Eryth Sea."

"And Heropon!"

Iza walked over to a small underwater lever and pulled it. "Iza wish Riki and Hom Hom good luck on journey!"

The water in the middle of the lake suddenly frothed and glowed bright blue. Droplets whirled in every direction as a clear blue sphere that looked like a larger version of Melia's water elemental formed. The mist and droplets formed a sort of vertical tunnel around the sphere, leading up to the sea above.

Reyn jumped back. "What is it?!"

Riki's eyes shone with excitement. "Friends, jump in ball! All go to Eryth!"

"Jump? In that? You're nuts, furball!"

"You have nothing to fear!" Melia had to shout over the noise of the water. "This will take us to Eryth Sea!" With that, she stepped onto the lake- the ether seemed to have gathered and made the water into a solid surface- and walked straight into the ball of water. Melia moved back when Riki and Shulk stepped inside, looking in wonder at the bright light all the ether emitted. The finger Shulk ran across the wall of water sent a splash at him and he jumped back. Riki shook the droplets from his fur. Dunban and Sharla followed quickly.

Reyn stared apprehensively at their transport before running inside. Iza released the lever and the sphere shot up the tunnel, bringing Melia a little closer to her home.

* * *

"Who would've thought Eryth Sea was right on top of Riki's village? Dive deep enough, you can reach their tree!"

"Perhaps you should try?"

"…Might do. Haven't decided yet."

While Reyn stared into the depths of the sea, Melia closed her eyes, feeling the cool breeze on her face and listening to the lapping waves. When her blue orbs blinked open, she took in the familiar sight of the colourful reefs before her and Alcamoth floating majestically above them. She wondered what her father and brother were doing, and if her brother was thinking of her, waiting for her to return home.

Melia realised the Homs hadn't spoken for a while. "Is something wrong?"

"Aren't you curious… about why we're going to Prison Island, I mean?" asked Shulk.

 _It would be good to hear your reason, but…_ "It is not common for Homs to visit this region." Melia turned away so the Homs wouldn't see a hint of the curiosity she was trying to hold in. "You may have good reason, but forgive me. I do not pry into other people's business."

'It's definitely bugging her, Shulk," Reyn smirked.

"H-how dare you! You clown!"

"It's okay, Melia," laughed Shulk. "We're not strangers anymore."

"Well, I…" Melia trailed off. "You are right."

"So then you'll listen to our story?"

Melia considered him. "Yes. Tell me why you are here."

"Basically," began Shulk, "it all started when the Mechon launched their second attack on our colonies- only two were left after the first one. We only survived the first because Dunban took out most of them- in fact, he destroyed their main force with the Monado."

"What was that nickname people kept calling him? Hero of the Homs?" Reyn laughed, but awe and respect were written on his face.

"I only did what was necessary. Besides, I ended up losing the use of my right arm." Dunban caught sight of Melia's expression. "Think of the Monado's power like fire. Under control, it is a powerful tool and weapon, but once its power gets out of hand… my arm is only one example of the destruction it can cause. During the second attack, I lost control. Shulk had to take over."

"We thought the Monado would kill him, but he just-" Reyn shook his head. "Those Mechon were turned into scrap and Shulk got his visions."

"Even with the Monado and my visions… numerous lives were lost and parts of our colony were destroyed. I couldn't save a friend of mine." Shulk bowed his head. "She was killed by a faced Mechon we know as Metal Face. The Monado couldn't hurt it."

"Shulk and I decided to go after it. That Mechon's got to pay for what it did. Dunban was still recovering, so he only came later."

"Shulk and Reyn passed by our refugee camp. They saved my little brother Juju and killed the other Faced Mechon that took over Colony 6. Dunban and his friend Dickson joined us outside the Ether Mine and helped us fight the Mechon we ran into, including Metal Face. He was about to kill us, but a Telethia appeared and attacked the Mechon. Thankfully, Metal Face left after that."

"From there, we decided to go to Galahad Fortress in Sword Valley so that we could find Metal Face and hopefully take the fortress down. It's an excellent location to launch attacks from and it's more than likely that the Mechon have finished building it, which would explain the attack on our colonies."

"But I saw a vision while we were fighting Metal Face. We were all on Prison Island, even you, Melia. There, the Monado somehow changed. It could cut down faced Mechon with ease. When that happens, we can finally take them down and remove the danger to our colonies. That's why we've travelled all the way here and why we want- no, need to go to Prison Island," finished Shulk.

 _So, this is how much they have been through._ "I see," murmured Melia. "I had heard about the Mechon assault on the lower regions, but did not know the situation was so grave."

 _It is no surprise that Dunban has so much maturity, then. He has been through two Mechon attacks, and his military experience has taught him more of life and loss. Reyn, despite his usual demeanour, has always stood by Shulk and the group. Sharla's determination to stay with them and help them in their journey is admirable._

 _And yet for some reason we High Entia did not lend our help… I was only told that Mechon were attacking the lower regions. That night I looked out of Alcamoth at the Andos patrolling the skies and went to sleep in the knowledge that we were safe because of our power and technology._ "How lucky we are…" She shook her head.

"Hey, what's that?"

Everyone turned at Sharla's voice. Melia followed her gaze to a familiar dark tower.

"Is that…?"

"You are looking at Prison Island."

"So that's Prison Island…" said Shulk.

"Yes." Melia turned to another floating structure, this one much brighter and beautifully designed, as a smile grew on her face. The sight of her home from below always amazed her. "And that is the imperial capital, Alcamoth."

"It's not just me, right?" Reyn took a small step back. "A floating city is a bit weird?"

"Built with superior defences in mind." Melia repeated the words her former instructor Seia had told her decades ago, while she was still learning of the world around her.

"Incredible," breathed Shulk. "What technology makes this possible?"

"I do not know," said Melia truthfully. "And I have never had the need to."

"You don't know?" Reyn was incredulous. "It doesn't freak you out?"

"You can eat bread without knowing how to bake it." Dunban said simply. "Makes sense to me."

"You will need imperial sanction to enter Prison Island." Melia's own words reminded her of the task she had given herself even as Shulk readily agreed with an "Okay". She had a promise to fulfil and a request for her father. "We will travel to the capital first."

"And how do you expect us to get up there? Fly?"

Melia looked towards the first transporter on a nearby cliff. "There is a transporter up ahead. We can use that."

"We've been deep sea diving, now we're gonna fly? This place gives me the creeps," shuddered Reyn. "But I guess we don't have a choice. Right, onwards to the capital!"

"Still…" mused Dunban.

Shulk turned. "What is it, Dunban?"

"It's a sight to behold." He pointed at an automated craft circling the capital. It was followed by two others. "Those look like anti-Mechon defence systems."

"Perhaps you'd like to study those, Shulk?" chuckled Reyn. His best friend was currently transfixed by the sight of the crafts.

"I am not a mechanic, but I believe one has to get closer to something to study it. So, shall we get moving?" Dunban gave Shulk an amused glance.

"Let us go, then." Melia began the walk towards the first transporter. The sun's warm rays seemed to welcome her back.

* * *

The journey back to Alcamoth went a little slower than expected. Melia wasn't surprised by the number of monsters they ran into, but her companions did spend a lot more time than a High Entia usually would at the first transporter. Riki dashed straight into the light and immediately disappeared, causing a bit of panic. Sharla hurried after to make sure he didn't get into any trouble with Dunban following behind. Shulk wanted to take a closer look at the transporter first, but stepped into the ray by accident and vanished. Reyn dawdled outside, unsure as to how safe it would be, but eventually stepped in with Melia.

Once they were on the floating reefs, the varied wildlife and many intriguing items were cause for frequent detours. Riki found a White Tail and refused to let go of the furry object until he nearly tripped over it and ended up stashing it in his weapon holder's side pocket. Reyn found something he decided to call a Steel Hauyne and gave it to Shulk, who nearly bumped into some coral while he was looking it over. Sharla looked rather despondent that she couldn't find new varieties of fruit. Dunban checked under a few leaves for insects, but couldn't find any he particularly liked.

They decided to stop for a short rest on the second hovering reef. Riki and Sharla chatted beside stalks of elegant blue flowers. Shulk looked over their weapons, fixing a few faults here and there. Reyn pointed a tiny insect out to Dunban, who reached out to nudge it. It zoomed away towards Sharla, who jumped and dropped a flower.

Melia looked down to see Riki poking her leg. "This for Melly." He presented her with a small blue blossom. "Colour is like Melly's eyes."

"Thank you, Riki." She ran a hand over the Nopon's head, making him dance in joy.

With the flower tucked safely in a pocket, Melia led the way to the transporter that would take them to the Centre Gate. Just two more, and she would be back in Alcamoth.

* * *

"Your Highness, we have received a report from the patrol guards. Lady Melia is travelling back towards the capital and should arrive soon. Her guards are not present, though there are four Homs and a Nopon with her. We have yet to ascertain their identities."

"Send imperial guards to Central Gate. Ensure that she reaches Alcamoth safely. Once she is inside the capital, investigate the Homs and Nopon. I will inform the Emperor of her return."

"Yes, sire."

Kallian started towards the Audience Chamber. If Melia's guards were not with her, that could only mean one thing. The Telethia must have killed them. But how then did Melia escape? Had the knights sacrificed themselves to buy her time? But Melia would not have returned if the Telethia was still alive, he was sure of that. To overcome her feelings of loss and fear and defeat the Telethia… Kallian could not help but feel his heart warm with pride.

But the matter of the Homs and Nopon still remained. How had Melia met them? What were Homs doing so high up on Bionis-

A sudden memory of a certain conversation flashed into his mind and Kallian tensed, a chill running down his spine. The Homs' arrival could not bode well for the capital. If Prison Island had to be brought into the picture…

From Sky Terrace, a certain seer watched the prince hurry into the Audience Chamber, his face expressionless except for the tiny flicker in his silver eyes.

* * *

As the company re-materialised at Central Gate, Shulk, Reyn and Sharla were having a conversation about the architecture of the walkways and the design of the pods parked there. Dunban didn't say anything, just looked around. Riki walked along behind him, occasionally pointing out interesting areas.

Melia stopped outside the final transporter, awaiting the knights she knew would come. She was sure the patrol guards had sighted her at Eryth Sea. Besides, she felt it would not be right to bring her companions straight into Alcamoth without the knights' knowledge.

Just then, four imperial guards appeared in the transporter, their faces covered by the usual visors. Melia recognised the captain among them.

"Who are these guys?!" Reyn stepped back.

Shulk gaped. "Are those _wings_ on their head?! They must be High Entia!"

The captain knelt, followed quickly by the others. "Welcome home, Lady Melia."

"Lady?"

"Huh?"

Melia gave the guards a nod of acknowledgement. "Thank you, Captain. These Homs and this Nopon are my guests. See them safely to the guest quarters. Give them anything they need."

"As you wish."

"What's going on?" Reyn looked around at the rest, hoping for some sort of explanation. Sharla shook her head. "I have _no_ idea."

"Melia, are you…?" Shulk trailed off into silence.

Melia hoped she would be able to explain herself later.

"Melia." The slight hint of urgency in his voice puzzled her, but she simply shook her head.

"I cannot speak now. But I shall fulfil my promise."

"I understand."

Though Melia had turned back to her companions, it was Shulk she spoke directly with. He was the party's leader, after all. Besides, she felt more comfortable speaking with him, for some reason. "I will arrange for an audience with the Emperor. Will you wait?"

"We won't move an inch. Trust me."

"My thanks." Melia bowed, then turned and walked into the transporter that would take her back to Alcamoth. Even with her ordeal over, there was still much to do.

But first, she would report to the Emperor the death of her knights and the triumph over the Telethia. Perhaps she could request permission to visit their families and ask their forgiveness. And after that, there was her brother to tell the story of her ordeal to, to let him know that she had proved her worth- though, with a flicker of fear, she wondered if the Homs' help would negate her efforts.

But all that aside, she was _home_. She had struck the final blow on the Telethia, survived Makna and guided her companions all the way here. A short rest would not be undue.


	9. Return to Alcamoth

Chapter 8: Return to Alcamoth

The familiar sounds of the capital filled Melia's ears as soon as she stepped out of the transporter- the mixed voices of the people conversing amongst themselves and the whoosh of the vehicles patrolling the streets. A few High Entia rushed past the tunnel leading to the chamber she had just rematerialised in, carrying bundles of papers in their arms. She spotted the small blue Nopon that often hung around the tunnel peeking at her, and she smiled at it.

The knights and the captain that had accompanied her back to Alcamoth had left rather quickly, telling her that the Emperor and her brother awaited her in the Audience Chamber before going back into the transporter. After all, the security protocol dictated that any new travellers, especially Homs, had to be checked by the imperial guards before they could be allowed into the capital. Melia wasn't too worried about Shulk and the others- there was no reason for them to be detained. In the meantime, her next task awaited her.

 _I must report the Telethia's defeat to His Majesty and request entry to Prison Island._ Melia walked towards the tunnel leading into the capital. _Shulk is depending on me. I must hurry to the Audience Chamber._

The echoing sound of her footsteps reminded her of a time when five people stepped into the tunnel together, headed for Makna Forest, apprehension and hope in their hearts. She wondered if she would ever get rid of the guilt that came with that memory. Shaking her head, Melia hurried into daylight, eyes fixed on the entrance to the palace.

* * *

From one of the palace's lower balconies, a cold gaze followed the princess. Yumea folded her arms. "You say the Second Consort's child survived her ordeal?"

"Forgive me, First Consort." Her masked subject knelt before her, head bowed. "I, Tyrea, vow to see your orders fulfilled."

"Whilst she is in the capital? Do not underestimate the lengths to which His Majesty and the child's loathsome goons will go." _And my own son,_ she thought disapprovingly. Why had he expressed his approval of Melia's appointment? Did he not see the importance of having a full-blooded High Entia on the throne? Did he not care for the pride of the High Entia? He, too, disappointed her. Hopefully, the Monado would be sufficient cause for the Homs' detainment.

"How, pray tell, will you avoid the guards?"

"I will do whatever it takes."

The simple reply angered Yumea. _Whatever it takes? Does she not have any concrete plans? Even when the minister suggested the release of the Leone Telethia, the crude way in which the girl carried it out caused more destruction than was necessary._

"Oh, your stupidity _bores_ me," she spat.

"Your Highness- "

" _Enough_ of your drivel!"

Tyrea fell silent.

A new voice sounded. "We will have our chance. Once she stakes her claim to the throne."

The two turned around as the minister strolled towards them.

* * *

Melia wasn't too nervous about walking into Alcamoth without her mask. She had gone out into the capital quite a few times before to buy a new book, visit landmarks or simply explore the place and speak to the people. It was wonderful to look around the capital without the mask restricting her field of view. None of the citizens realised that their princess was amongst them- they only recognised the mask, after all, and not her.

The imperial guards seemed to have been informed of her return. All of them bowed to her, welcoming her back. She thanked them and made her way up the staircase, dipping her head to the guard standing at the top. He bowed. "Welcome back, Lady Melia! We have been eagerly awaiting your safe return! Right, His Majesty awaits you in the Audience Chamber. Please go and greet him with a smile!"

Melia simply smiled back at him, dipping her head again. She wasn't sure if she would be able to smile while reporting the deaths of her four knights. Surely the guards had noticed their absence. Were they wondering where Aizel, Hogard, Garan and Damil were, or were they hiding their grief at the loss of their comrades?

Forcing herself to calm down, she stepped into the transporter. Shulk should not be kept waiting longer than he had to.

* * *

The Audience Chamber was silent when Melia entered. The lighting was warm as usual though the air was cool. She proceeded quietly up the last flight of steps and knelt in front of the dais before the Emperor and her brother. Yumea was not there, but Melia was not surprised. Lorithia stood at the side of the platform.

"Melia Antiqua, First Princess, has returned, Your Majesty."

The Emperor regarded her. "Raise your head."

"Your Majesty." Melia did as he said. Her father was smiling, but barely. Her brother was impassive.

"The Telethia rained havoc on countless veteran knights. You triumphed where they could not." The smile on his face grew bigger as he spoke, and as he finished his sentence, he broke into a laugh. "I find it difficult to suppress these feelings of pride for you, my kin."

 _Those who should have triumphed with me did not._ "But, Your Majesty, I failed to return with any of the subjects you entrusted to me." She bowed her head again. "My inexperience cost them their lives."

The Emperor shook his head. "We will grieve for them, but it could not have been avoided. It was their duty and honour to fight beside you. They were all aware of your limits."

 _He is more forgiving than I thought he would be._ "Emperor-"

"Keep those feelings of frustration close to you. It will help you to remember the debt you owe to those that have fallen."

Melia steeled herself. "Your Majesty, concerning such debts, there were others who aided me."

Kallian finally spoke. "The Homs and Nopon that accompanied you to the capital?" His voice was colder than usual. "They have been arrested by Imperial Security."

Melia rose in shock. "Shulk and his companions?"

"Yes. For reasons pertaining to the weapon this _Shulk_ possesses."

"Shulk's weapon… do you mean the Monado?"

"So it is true." Her brother's eyes hardened. "If that weapon is truly the Monado, we shall be forced to take action."

"Why?!" _Shulk is a good person. He has not been overtaken by the power the Monado gives him. What do we have to fear?_

"There is a legend," explained the prince, "passed down through the generations. Of a divine weapon- the Monado. It is said that the Bionis itself bestows the blade upon a chosen one. However, if the chosen one is black of heart, he will cause the destruction of the High Entia."

Sorean nodded gravely. "Among High Entia exist the good and bad alike. Homs and Nopon are no different. If this boy is the chosen one…"

"The divine seer's interrogation will reveal where his allegiances lie," finished Kallian.

"So you intend to keep them confined?" A wave of anger rose in Melia on her companions' behalf. Even if the weapon was dangerous, Shulk was not. If there was anything they needed of him, she was sure he would be able to deliver.

"We must."

"Father! I mean… Your Majesty! I assure you Shulk is of pure heart!"

The Emperor stepped off his platform and stretched a hand towards Melia. "As my successor, you will play a role of great importance. Calm your spirit and be patient." Once he had finished speaking, he left the Audience Chamber.

"I…" _Successor? Role of great importance? Is not Brother the crown prince? I do not understand!_

"Dear sister, I can see the Emperor's words have confused you." The voice had the same warm, calming tone it so often carried. For some reason, it came from the right and not from the dais. Melia lifted her head to see that Kallian had left the dais and was walking towards her.

"Brother."

"His Majesty has spoken. He recognises _you_ as the crown princess. You are to be the next ruler of the High Entia."

"Me? And not you?" Melia was bewildered. Her brother was far more qualified for the position than she was. Besides, she had only reached the age of majority three years ago. Of course, eighty-five years was more than enough to gain the knowledge and maturity expected in adulthood, and more than enough for her to be educated in the history and politics of the High Entia, but given that most High Entia made it past three hundred and fifty, eighty-five was not an unreasonable age.

"Yes. The Emperor asked for my counsel, and I told him as I tell you now. You will make a fine Empress. There is no one more suited to leading our people." He hesitated for the briefest of moments, then continued. "You proved that when you dispatched the Telethia."

"I… don't know what to…" _What to say. What to do. Even now, in this moment, leadership feels more alien to me than it ever has._

"Melia." _Do not deny your experience, sister. Besides, you are not alone._

Her brother had a point, but still… "But the soldiers… I am not fit to rule. I should visit their families and beg for pardon."

"Melia, you know that this is not allowed."

Melia took a breath to steady herself. It would not do to express her grief at that moment. "I know, but it does _nothing_ for the guilt I feel."

"It is as the Emperor said. Grieve their departing, and engrave in your heart their great deeds." _Loss is something we must endure, but not dwell on._

Melia gave a small sigh, then nodded. "I will."

"You are right to question these things. But take pride in who you are." The corners of Kallian's eyes crinkled. _Do not doubt yourself. Your care for your subjects will do you well when you are Empress._ "The Emperor has chosen wisely in you, Melia."

There was silence between the two for a few seconds while Melia tried to wrap her head around the new information. Kallian dipped his head, then turned and walked out of the Audience Chamber.

"I am… to be crown princess." Even the term felt unfamiliar on her tongue.

Footsteps approached her. "Yes, you are."

Melia turned towards the voice. The minister had left her spot at the side of the raised platform. She stopped in front of Melia. "The Ministries of Research and Records are united in support of His Majesty's decision. I, Minister Lorithia, have no objection to your appointment."

"I understand."

"I would never openly question our divine emperor," said Lorithia, lowering her voice slightly. Unconsciously, Melia leant forward. "But the wielder of the Monado, the chosen one, might be a useful tool."

"You think so too?" Melia's voice came in a half-whisper.

"Yes. But a lowly servant of the realm such as myself could _never_ question His Majesty. However, if the divine seer were to… intervene…"

Melia's eyes widened. "The seer could free Shulk?"

A smile crept onto Lorithia's face. "They should be… exchanging words as we speak."

* * *

The room Shulk and the others had been brought to was rather spacious. The High Entia guards who had escorted them to the room had instructed them to wait for the divine seer, then left. Reyn had tried to hurry after them and ask why they were being imprisoned, but the sliding door refused to open for him as it had for the guards.

The Homs and Nopon had gathered in one corner of the room, looking through the glass walls and floor at the busy capital below them and at Prison Island, floating almost tauntingly before them. Part of Shulk was wishing there was some way to break the glass and travel there- a bridge in the sky? Shulk shook his head. It would be disrespectful to the High Entia for them to force their way into Prison Island. They would have to wait for Melia.

Speaking of Melia, they had not seen her since the imperial guards had accompanied her into the transporter, though Shulk suspected they had been brought to this room instead of a less comfortable one because of their connection with Melia.

"Idiot birdbrains! What did we do?" Reyn clenched his fist as he spoke. He looked around the room, his eyes lingering on the long table covered with a soft white tablecloth and the simple yet elegant gold and white chairs surrounding it. "A fancy prison is still a prison."

Shulk put a hand on his chin. From the imperial guards' treatment of Melia, she was definitely a respected figure amongst the High Entia. She probably was one too; he somehow could not imagine the High Entia giving a Homs the title of "Lady." It would also explain her silver hair- Shulk had seen a great variety of hair colours amongst the Homs, but silver hair would never frame a youthful face.

There was, however, the question of why Melia's wings were so small. Perhaps she was young compared to the High Entian guards, whose wings reached their thighs, but Shulk had seen a few High Entia children staring at them curiously as they were taken to the room. Many of them had wings as long as hers, so age might not be the case.

"What happened to Melia?" asked Sharla, folding her arms. "I don't see _her_ locked up in here with us."

 _Well, they wouldn't lock up a person who even the guards knelt to, would they? But why didn't Melia stop the guards from imprisoning us?_

Reyn nodded. "Exactly! She's in on this."

 _I doubt Melia would have us imprisoned deliberately, though. When she told us to wait for her, she sounded as if she meant to come back for us the moment she could. Despite her reticence, she has never lied to us thus far. Besides, if she intended to have us imprisoned, she would not have told us that we needed imperial sanction to go to Prison Island._

"Shulk, any thoughts here?" asked Dunban.

"Melia… won't let us down." Shulk said the only thing he felt absolutely sure of. "She promised to take us to Prison Island. And she's not the kind of person to break a promise."

Reyn sighed. "Okay, Shulk, you win. I believe you. And if you believe Melia, then no arguments from me."

"The ones who came to meet Melia were also wearing those masks…" mused Sharla. "What in the world is going on here? Dunban, what do you think?"

"We have never had any contact with the High Entia before. Perhaps they are being cautious just as we would."

"Shulk, you no have to worry," said Riki. "Bird People not bad."

"What is all this? How can they treat us like this? That Melia chick…! You are sure we can really trust her, right?"

Shulk nodded. Reyn walked over to the table and pulled out a chair to sit and rest. Riki climbed onto the table and enjoyed the view the new height gave him. Sharla and Shulk joined them quickly. Dunban remained looking out of the glass wall for a while, then made his way over as well. Just then, the doors slid open and two guards walked in.

"You are to be interrogated by the divine seer. Stand back."

The doors opened again and the seer walked in. Shulk gasped when he saw his purplish-blue coat and the silver boots that matched his eyes and hair.

"Alvis?! What are you doing here?"

"That question is one I should be asking you."

* * *

Melia sat on her bed, drying her silver locks with a thick, fluffy towel. She hadn't realised how tired she was until she got back to the Imperial Villa to clean up. Now, she was relaxing in her room, a light snack of Amethyst Melon in a bowl on her nightstand.

It was good to be back in Alcamoth. The warm, damp blanket of humidity seemed to have unravelled from her the moment she returned to the upper regions, and the bath she had taken effectively removed the layer of dirt and sweat that had accumulated after the three days outside. Her soft mattress was also a welcome change from the hard, wooden platforms she had spent her nights on. The bite she took of her melon slice reassured her that the standard of food available to the imperial family had not dropped in the slightest.

Besides, here in Alcamoth, despite the rules that dictated so many aspects of her life, she had her books and she had her brother- not as constant a companion as her favourite literature, but one she trusted and loved. However, she was beginning to wonder if such relationships could not be replicated outside the capital.

Melia was surprised when she felt her lips quirk up at the thought of the Homs and Nopon she had met in Makna. She had wanted to check on her companions once she heard that they had been imprisoned, but she knew that was not permitted. But Alvis was a fair judge and she was sure Shulk would cooperate with him, so she had decided to leave it to them and return to her quarters.

Thinking of the blond-haired Homs, Melia's faint smile grew a little wider. There was no denying what the others had done for her, but it was with Shulk that she had first experienced the feeling the books she had read described as "friendship".

It was Shulk who had offered his help while she faced the daunting prospect of a solo mission to take down the Telethia or die trying. It was because of him that she was able to finish her battle with it and avenge the knights she lost. He had accepted her as she was, awkward and aloof, and shown her what it was like to have friends by her side. Melia had felt thus far that her desire to reach back to Shulk and offer him her aid stemmed from the concept of repaying one's debts, but perhaps that wasn't the case anymore.

Of course, her feelings towards Shulk were different from those towards Kallian. Her brother had guided and protected her. The two of them had been there for each other, supporting each other when the stresses of their life weighed down on them. Though the occasions had decreased greatly as the two of them became older, they would still spend time together, conversing with each other over daily life and their thoughts on various events. The two did not favour conversation, saying only what was necessary most of the time, but understanding was the main point of conversation, was it not? Melia loved and admired her brother, her best friend of eight decades.

Speaking of her brother, there was the matter of her new appointment as crown princess. Melia sighed and reached for another slice of melon. Though defeating the Leone Telethia was no mean feat, she did not feel that it was sufficient to give her the title of crown princess. Could not monsters of equal or greater power be found for Kallian to face? If he had defeated the Telethia, would he have become the crown prince?

An Emperor or Empress could not rule based on fighting skill and endurance alone. They needed experience in politics. They needed to strike a balance between benevolent ruler and impartial judge. They needed diplomacy and, most importantly, wisdom. Those were qualities that could not be guaranteed by simply defeating a powerful monster.

So, what was the real reason for her appointment? Since Kallian was the most obvious choice for crown prince, he must have intervened in some way to ensure the position went to her instead. Could he have felt that the burden of leadership was too heavy for him? No, that was impossible. If her brother was overly stressed, Melia would have been able to tell. Besides, he had performed excellently thus far. His decisions had minimal flaws and he had a knack for strategy.

 _There is no one more suited to leading our people_ , Kallian had told her. What did she have that her brother did not? He had an extra sixty-three years of experience in the royal family. He was popular with the people while Melia, though recognised as a princess, had never appeared much except during public events. Her trips around the capital had always been incognito. The biggest difference between her and her brother, however, was not their age, popularity or experience. It was the simple fact that Kallian was pure-blooded and she was not.

 _Perhaps His Majesty and my brother hope that my rule will reduce the level of racism among our people._ That was the only reason Melia could think of. Well, that was not an unworthy cause. It would strengthen the unity of the people and improve social relations for other half-blooded High Entia. Her ordeal with the Telethia had simply been another credential. If being the crown princess would show that half-blooded High Entia were not worth any less than full-blooded High Entia, Melia was happy to accept her appointment.

As the crown princess, she would definitely have to go through another trial, which would prove her legitimacy to the throne. If she was not worthy, her brother could reassume his position. If she was, she would have the reassurance that she was capable of leading the people. _It is for the people_ , she smiled. _Though I should probably rest before I face my next trial._

Hanging her towel neatly on its rack and finishing the Amethyst Melon, Melia dimmed the lights and lay down for a nap.

Half an hour had not yet passed when she was roused by the sound of her doorbell. She pressed the button on her table to send the acknowledging signal, then hurriedly straightened her robes and combed her hair. Once Melia was done, she went downstairs and opened the door to see Alvis in the entrance hall.

"His Highness the Emperor summons you. Before the ceremony of investiture is performed, you must go through a trial to determine your legitimacy to the throne. The Emperor has a trial in mind, but wishes to hear your thoughts."

Melia nodded. _Things seem to be progressing faster than I expected_.

"Alvis, what has happened to the Homs and Nopon I arrived here with?"

"Their motives have been found pure and I saw no reason to continue their imprisonment. Provisions will be made for them though they will continue to reside in Whitewing Palace."

Melia let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"However, they are not in the capital at the present moment. The imperial guards received an SOS from a squadron repairing a transporter at Eryth Sea and later lost all contact with them. One rushed to Whitewing Palace to find me but I had already left to report to the Emperor. Shulk and the others, however, received the information and immediately offered their aid."

"I'm not surprised," she chuckled as they stepped into the transporter.

* * *

Kallian stood at his usual position at the left of the dais, waiting for Melia and Alvis. For the second time, his mother had suggested one of the most dangerous trials he knew of for his sister to face. Yumea had never liked Melia, but to set her such tasks… she had wished for Kallian to take the throne, after all. Getting her out of the way would ensure that he was the only choice. The thought of his mother trying to harm his sister pained Kallian, but he knew there was little he could do about it.

Besides the information that many potential successors had lost their lives performing the ritual, all written records of the ritual itself had been destroyed. This was to ensure that those who entered the Tomb to seek the ancestors' approval could not make special preparations for what they would face. As even those who survived it could not tell anyone but their family in their current or previous generation of their experiences, future generations would know nothing of what the trial entailed.

But he knew his mother's empty words had held some flicker of truth. Melia was not just any potential successor- she had beaten the Leone Telethia. She was one of the most gifted ethermistresses the imperial family- no, _Alcamoth_ \- had seen. She had a reasonably high chance of surviving the Tomb. Kallian was sure Melia would survive. She had to.

There was a glow from the transporter outside the Audience Chamber. Melia and Alvis had arrived. The two assumed their appropriate positions, Alvis standing in front of the platform and Melia kneeling before the Emperor.

"Melia." At the Emperor's word, Melia raised her head. "As Crown Princess, you must go through another trial before the ceremony of investiture can be performed. The First Consort has suggested the trial of the Tomb. I am sure you are aware of what you must do- enter the resting place of our ancestors, face whatever challenges are set before you and let the ancestral spirits judge your legitimacy to the throne. Do you accept the trial?"

"I accept." _Of course, she would._ "If I am to lead the High Entia despite my mixed heritage… if I must succeed the throne, then I accept what must be done."

Sorean smiled. "I expect nothing less of my successor. The path to greatness is fraught with danger. This shall be your statement to Bionis."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Kallian was still gathering his thoughts when he noticed Alvis look up. He followed the seer's gaze to his mother's clenched jaw.

The prince's eyes narrowed. _The laws should prevent her from intervening in any way._

* * *

"...well then, I do not find your interest in Shulk surprising."

Kallian had to stifle his laughter when Melia nearly choked on her tea. " _Brother!_ "

"From what you told me of his actions in the forest, I do not doubt his character. I'm glad you have become acquainted with a person like him."

"I suppose so."

The imperial family had been gathered in the dining hall, enjoying their evening meal. At the moment, only the siblings were left at the table, cups of honeyed tea before them. Sorean and Yumea had had their usual discussion of the events of the day and left right after they had finished their food. Melia had just shared her experiences in Makna Forest, a tale that had made him reconsider his impression of the Homs and Nopon.

"The Homs wish to go to Prison Island?" he asked.

Melia's gaze was serious. "It is my promise to them."

Kallian set his teacup down. "That will not be easy to fulfil, sister. We High Entia and the Monado go back millennia. There must be a reason why our ancestors felt that its power must be kept in check. While I am certain that Shulk will not use the new power rashly, the source of that power may not be as trustworthy."

"So… Father will not allow the Homs to go there?"

"There is much he must consider." Kallian himself was worried, but his knowledge of the content of Alvis's visions was limited. He hoped Melia wouldn't question him any further and was relieved when she nodded. "I understand."

Kallian glanced at the mantle clock resting in the middle of the table. It was nine in the evening. Though he had already completed his duties and visitations for the day, he had better continue his notes on the proposal for a new, supposedly environmentally-friendlier method of expanding their mining and turbine technology. Besides, he was sure Melia was tired after her ordeal, and he told her so.

"You are right," Melia replied, rising from her seat. Kallian did the same, and they exited the dining hall. As he was about to bid her goodnight and return to his chambers, she placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around.

"Is anything wrong, sister?"

"Are you…" She looked down for a few seconds, then continued. "Are you unhappy with my appointment? I am aware that you would still support my leadership, but you were originally crown prince…"

Over the years, Kallian had trained himself to maintain a calm front when tensions were high, to wipe his face of emotion the moment the need came. Now he forced his expression to stay neutral though he felt conflicted. _Should I tell her about the fate of us pure-blooded High Entia? Should I tell her that the time may soon come when Father and I will transform into the very creature she had to fight? Should I tell her that when the world's destruction begins, we can no longer stand by her side? Should I tell her that she will eventually have to kill her brethren? One day, she will demand the truth, yet I cannot be sure that it will not break her. Though I am confident that she has come up with her own explanation for now…_

There were, at least, some things he was sure of. He had never mourned the loss of the title 'crown prince', anyway. "You are the one most suited to leading our people. As members of the imperial family, we must serve the people and ensure their needs are met. To think I would be unhappy with a choice that would benefit the High Entia… that is, to be frank, ridiculous."

Melia studied her brother's face, the worry from hers clearing as she realised that he was being sincere. A smile made its way onto her face. "You are right, brother. Thank you. I should not keep you any longer, so I wish you a good night."

"Goodnight, Melia." _May the spirits look favourably upon you._ He returned the smile, then turned and headed for the transporter that would bring him back to the imperial chambers as she headed for her villa. The sound of their footsteps soon faded.


	10. Trial of the Tomb

Chapter 9: Trial of the Tomb

When Melia left for the High Entia Tomb the next morning, a strange feeling of calmness had settled over her. She was mildly surprised by how well she had slept the night before – perhaps it was simply because of her fatigue after returning from Makna Forest. But her heart did not race and her stomach did not drop when she stood beside her father on Sky Terrace, listening to his announcement of her trial as she looked out over her people.

Followed by Minister Lorithia and two palace guards, Melia stepped out of the transporter in front of the Tomb, stopping when she heard them come to a halt.

"Your Highness. As agreed, you will face the ritual alone."

"I thank you for escorting me."

"We wish you a safe return," said Lorithia. "As history has proven, all who stake claim to the throne without merit will spend eternity as fallen spirits."

Melia dipped her head. "I must prove my worth as the next ruler. And I am no less prepared to sacrifice my life than those that have fallen before me."

"Most wise, Your Highness."

 _That is all there is to it, really,_ thought Melia. _My task is simple._ She continued towards the Tomb, Lorithia's next words barely registering in her mind. The doors slid open before the princess, who walked so briskly that she was out of sight a moment before they closed again.

* * *

Kallian hurried into Whitewing Palace, his guards Darrin and Ikarus close behind him. One of the imperial guards had informed him of a group of strange-looking masked High Entia on the bridge from the transporter to the room. Those High Entia were currently sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Alvis was kneeling to examine them while the Homs who had arrived with Melia were simply watching him.

"What is this?"

Spotting Kallian and his guards, the Homs moved into defensive positions.

"Wait. This is His Highness Kallian. Brother to Her Highness Melia."

"Melia's… brother?"

Alvis turned to Kallian. "Do not concern yourself, Your Highness. The matter appears to have been resolved."

"Seer Alvis…"

"I foresaw the danger. I rushed here but seemed to have missed the fun."

 _They seem to be wearing a sort of uniform._ "They do not look like mere thieves."

"I am presuming they are Inquisitors of the Bionite Order – a group of assassins long devoted to the imperial family."

" _Ridiculous_. The Bionite Order are a mere –"

"Myth," interrupted Alvis. "The order existed before records began. I, like many others, believed they had long since died out. Yet here they are before us."

"Is Father aware of this?!"

"I suspect he knows very little. He may not even be aware of their existence. They live amongst the shadows, never revealing their true faces."

"But that does not explain why they would attack these people." Looking again at their uniforms, Kallian remembered a High Entia kneeling behind Yumea, wearing the same clothes and mask.

" _Their removal will deprive Melia of some powerful allies."_

" _For how long must I suffer these Homs?! Do your duty, Tyrea."_

"Wait, could that have been… No! There's no way…" _Mother couldn't have been behind this, could she?_

Shulk stepped forward. "Kallian! Melia is in danger! She'll be killed at an altar if we don't find her soon!"

Kallian froze, a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Killed?! How can you be so sure?"

"Shulk and I share the same gift."

"Another seer? Which would mean that… you can see the future?!"

Shulk nodded urgently. "That's why we have to find her! Now!"

Kallian could feel Shulk's pleading gaze almost boring into him. The young Homs' words were still echoing in his mind, as was Alvis's passive confirmation of his declaration. Alvis was rarely – no, Alvis had never made mistakes in judgement before. If what Shulk had said was true, his sister was going to die.

But Melia could no longer turn back. She had chosen to risk her life in the Tomb and only the ancestors could judge her worth. Her people were waiting for their verdict. He could only hope that the spirits would change their minds and let Melia live. So, despite the cry of his own heart to save his sister, Kallian shook his head and spoke as much to convince himself as to convince Shulk.

"Unacceptable. Those who enter the Tomb must do so _alone_. Her life, or death, is in the hands of fate. Those not worthy of the throne are exactly that!"

"You can't seriously think that?" This time, it was the red-haired one who spoke. "This is your _sister_! This is _Melia_!"

"Easy, Reyn." Another Homs stepped forward. He had long, dark hair and an air of experience about him. Keeping his gaze on Kallian, he continued, "This ritual holds a special significance. It is wrong for us to interfere."

Reyn gritted his teeth. "I don't like it!"

"But am I right in saying that the rules of this ritual affect only High Entia? And if some strange Homs happened to get involved, it wouldn't cause a problem? Or is there some rule that prohibits Homs from entering the Tomb?"

"No… I suppose not."

"Then look at it this way. I don't need to know how big a deal this ritual is to your people. What I do know is that your sister's life is at stake. Cut us a break," he smiled, "and we'll save her."

 _He perceives much._ Kallian took a few steps closer to the Hom. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dunban. I'm sort of the protector of this Mechon-bashing band of Homs."

"Dunban." The name brought forth a clear memory. "I know you. At the Battle of Sword Valley, you held back an entire wave of Mechon with the Monado."

"You know a lot about a battle you never showed up to."

Kallian was at a momentary loss for words. He had never expected to be spoken to that way, by a Homs no less. "My apologies. We do not concern ourselves with the wars of others, be it against the Mechon or otherwise."

"I was only joking! You had your reasons." There was a hint of a laugh in Dunban's voice. "I can see that with all these defence systems you don't really need to fight."

"Then it is decided." Alvis finally spoke. "You can reach the Tomb by transporter from the Centre Gate. Her Highness has already entered. Shulk, you should hurry."

Kallian watched the Homs rush out of Whitewing Palace, Alvis with them. What was more important, their laws or their lives? Sorean had always told him to consider their laws first. Dunban, however, had challenged the law and found a loophole in order to save Melia's life. Whoever had been correct, Kallian could not deny his relief that his sister's chances had been improved.

Now that the problem had been somewhat taken care of, Kallian could shift his focus to the matter of the Bionite Order. Indicating the five Inquisitors with a wave of his hand, he instructed Darrin and Ikarus to stay with them. He would return with a few imperial guards to bring them to the Tower of Investigation before he reported to the Emperor at the Audience Chamber. Yumea's involvement would also have to be further verified.

* * *

The High Entia Tomb was quiet save for the sound of air rushing through ventilation shafts. Each step Melia took echoed down the long, dim passageway. The deeper she went into the Tomb, the more she felt the presence of ether spirits. Perhaps the last faint imprints of her ancestors were already appraising her.

 _The ancestral altar lies deep beneath the seals. What trials await me, I wonder? I must not lose focus!_ Melia could see a large chamber before her with what looked like a verification device. She hurried forward and stood before it, waiting for the Tomb's artificial intelligence to detect her presence.

"2512 cycles since last visitor. State your name and purpose."

"Melia Antiqua. I have come to be judged on my legitimacy to the throne by the ancestral spirits."

"Permission granted. Commencing analysis of genetic data."

When the green light from the AI faded, the door before her faded to reveal a brightly-lit corridor. Melia gritted her teeth and entered.

After passing through the first corridor, Melia entered the Hall of Spirits. A path of light appeared the moment she stepped on the High Entia Emblem, connecting the platform she was on to the next. A multitude of stone tablets covered the high walls. On some tablets, names were written in Etherscript. _Luna Argentis. Taquin Osias. Minthe Sephros._ She stopped in surprise. So, this was where her birth mother's tablet had been placed.

Snapping out of her awed reverie, Melia continued to the next platform and defeated the Nero Andos waiting for her without much trouble, carrying on through the tomb.

The next hall she entered was the Hall of Trials, with two Hover Astas on the middle platform. Putting the first one to sleep with a quick Hypnotise, Melia dodged the other's Quarto Laser and engaged it in battle. Both were finished off without much difficulty, and before she knew it, she was standing before the Ceremony Hall. Dusting herself off and straightening her attire, Melia walked in as calmly and gracefully as she could, kneeling before the ancestral altar.

After a few seconds, a voice came from a blue orb on the altar. "You have done well, my descendant."

The princess lifted her head in surprise. "Descendant? Are you the progenitor of Antiqua?"

"Think of me as a recreation of said ancestor, possessing his thoughts and speech."

"But he passed away thousands of years ago."

"Do not mistake me for a living being. I am a replica of your ancestor. I am merely a projection of what he would be, if you were to meet him now."

 _If I were to meet him… now?_ "I do not understand. But… I do not suspect any falsehood in your words."

"It is beyond doubt. If I could feel, I would feel joy. I am not real, but I do not lie."

"Joy? What do you mean?"

"The results of the gene analysis show Homs gene integration of 80%. Estimates suggest evolution within eight generations. Our wishes are almost fulfilled."

"Wishes?"

"Our purpose, as decreed by the Bionis, is linked to our genetic sequence. We have spent millennia analysing sequences to free ourselves from the curse. Only a certain gene set will unlock the mechanism and set us free."

 _Purpose? Genetic sequence? A curse?_ Melia bowed her head. "I still do not understand…"

"It is of no consequence. I grant you this seal."

Melia rose. A beam of light shone towards her from the blue orb and she felt a warmth on her forehead. It was as if her mask did not exist. "Is this…?"

"It is you who will rule the High Entia, and likely be their last."

"Revered Ancestor… I…"

"Go forth and rule, my descendant." Her ancestor's final words carried a hint of pride.

Melia stood transfixed as the light from the orb faded. _My ancestors have approved my leadership. I am to be the next ruler of the High Entia!_

"So, the spirits look favourably upon you."

Melia whipped around and let out a gasp. A masked High Entia – non-imperial, by the design of her clothes – faced her, twin knives in her hands.

"Explain yourself. Only imperials are permitted to enter this place!"

"I am the subject of Her Highness the First Consort. I need no permission!"

"Mother's… subject?"

"No _impure_ child of the Second Consort has the right to refer to the First Consort as 'Mother'."

"I…" Melia could almost hear the derisive comments Yumea herself had directed at her since childhood. _If not for Sorean, I would have had you thrown out of the palace. You are worth nothing. You should never have been a part of the imperial family._

"A filthy Homs half-breed has _no_ right to the throne!" In one fluid movement, the assassin lunged at Melia, knives aimed at her heart. She raised her staff to defend herself, the force of the blow causing her to stumble back. _My attacker is a melee fighter. If I could just… get away from her…_

"Melia!"

"Shulk?!" Melia's heart leapt as she turned to see the seven Homs (Alvis was with them, for some reason) and Nopon sprint into the Ceremony Hall. Just as she was about to run to them, a Solidum Telethia descended from the ceiling, cutting her off.

"A Telethia – in the Tomb?"

The assassin gave a snort. "Why should you care, when you're about to meet your death?"

"Monado Purge!" Shulk froze the Telethia with a familiar green blast. "Reyn, Dunban, Sharla, take care of the assassin. Melia, Riki, Alvis, this Telethia won't stand a chance against us!"

Melia nodded. Quickly summoning two bolts and a flare, she began to attack the Telethia. "Alvis," she shouted above the noise, "what are you doing here?"

"Your friends would have taken far longer to get here had it not been for my help. Watch out!" He pushed Melia out of the way of an Ether Storm and struck the Telethia with Lost Ray as her fire elemental inflicted Blaze on it.

By the time her enemy's health had been reduced by about 60%, Melia was back in the familiar pattern of battle. Summon elementals, release elementals, keep an eye on the party, summon more elementals. Suddenly, the Telethia dived at Shulk, knocking him to the ground. Melia rushed to his side. "Take my hand!"

"Thanks, Melia." He swayed slightly as he stood, clearly winded. Shulk had kept the Telethia's aggro for quite a while, taking the brunt of most of its attacks. _It is because of me that he is in this state. I will not let this Telethia do any more to him!_

Melia summoned a wind elemental, a bolt and a flare in quick succession, launching the last two and entering Element Burst. The rest of the battle was a blur until her final Mind Blast, which brought the Solidum Telethia crashing to the ground. The assassin, too, had been soundly defeated, lying dazed on the floor of the Ceremony Hall.

The Telethia rose into the air with a roar. Ether particles emitted from its wounds as it writhed in its death throes. Its tail struck the assassin in the face, knocking her mask off. She covered her face with a hand. "It's not over! Telethia, kill as many of them as you can!"

Melia moved back. "Keep clear! The Telethia is destroying itself!"

Reyn raised his shield driver in a bid to protect them from the blast, but Alvis rushed forward and held up a hand. The explosion of ether seemed to be blown back at the assassin, who disappeared into the light.

When the last of the ether finally faded, Reyn exhaled. "Almost bought it."

Shulk turned to the seer. "Alvis. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Shulk."

Melia got to her feet, asking the question that had been on her mind the whole time. "Why did you come?"

Shulk raised his sword. "The Monado gave me a warning that you were in danger." Melia could almost feel the warmth of the smile he sent her. "I'm just glad we made it."

"Hey, Shulk!" Reyn waved at them from across the hall. "Whoever that was, is gone."

"So they escaped." Melia removed the mask from her face, relief filling her. Even if her attacker had slipped back into the halls of the Tomb, she had completed her trial. The assassin and her Telethia had been defeated. And, best of all, her friends were with her.

"Shulk. Everyone." They shifted their gaze to her, some concerned, some questioning. "I thank you. You saved me."

Shulk beamed. Dunban nodded in satisfaction. Reyn raised a fist in triumph. Sharla and Alvis smiled. Riki took Melia's wrist and bounced into the air. "Riki smiley smiley! Melly all safe! All thanks to Heropon!"

Reyn caught him by his fur. "That's not how _I_ remember it, cheese ball." He gave Riki a small shake as Alvis hid a chuckle. Riki struggled to free himself from Reyn's grip but found an unexpected saviour in Melia, who took him into her arms. Holding the (unbelievably cuddly) Nopon close, Melia looked up at her friends and felt that she had never been happier.


	11. Investigating the Conspiracy

Chapter 10: Investigating the Conspiracy

Of all the ministries in Alcamoth, the Ministry of Investigation was one of those with relatively little work to do. The capital's corruption rate was always low – the last major case they had seen was the underground trade of modified pollen orbs approximately 60 years ago.

The morning of First Princess Melia's trial looked like any other, at least until Prince Kallian himself entered the building with five guards. The guards were escorting five female High Entia who wore dark maroon uniforms, heeled boots and gloves. Hanging from their handcuffs were masks of a skull-like design worn only by the Bionite Order.

"I-it can't be!" Upon sighting them, the officer in the entry hall stood so quickly that his chair tipped over. Regaining his composure, he bowed deeply. "Pardon me, Your Highness. Welcome to the Ministry of Investigation."

Kallian nodded to the guards and they stood in a line beside him. "Thank you. Earlier today, these five Inquisitors of the Bionite Order gained access to Whitewing Palace's transporter by unknown means. They did not loot anything from the palace's treasuries, nor did they attack any members of the imperial family. It appears that their intention was to kill four Homs and a Nopon, guests of Princess Melia, residing in the aforementioned palace."

The officer nodded, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he recorded Kallian's report. "Did they succeed in their attempt?"

"Fortunately, they did not. The Homs and Nopon were able to overcome the assassins. There is, however, another matter that I must address – I have reason to believe that these Inquisitors acted under orders from a member of the imperial family. Thus, I request to speak with Avaryn Valois."

"The Head of Interrogation? A-as you wish, Your Highness. Please wait just one moment. In the meantime, your guards may bring the Inquisitors to the Interrogation Centre."

After the last guard had left the reception hall, the officer looked up from his screen. "Your Highness, Valois has been informed of your arrival. Jaren –" he called to another High Entia exiting the office transporter – "guide His Highness to Valois's office."

* * *

When Kallian entered the office, the first thing he searched for was an aura analyser. It was a device in the form of a bracelet. It would, as its name suggested, analyse the ether aura of the questioned. If any abnormalities or changes that indicated deception were detected, it would flash and a short electric shock would be delivered – not lethal, but painful enough to deter many from attempting to give incorrect information. Spotting it in a transparent box on Valois's desk, he ignored her attempts to deter him and slipped it onto his own right wrist, tightening it to fit.

"What _are_ you doing, Your Highness? There is no need for you to use that –"

"My apologies. The Divine Seer is not available at this moment, so I felt it necessary to prove the veracity of my words by using the aura analyser on myself. I suspect that First Consort Yumea is part of, or has fraternised with, the Bionite Order."

Valois gasped. "Is the First Consort not…"

"My mother, yes. I assure you, it was not easy for me to approach the Ministry knowing that further investigations might lead to her arrest."

"I see." The female High Entia motioned the prince towards a comfortable armchair while she returned to her desk. "What… what reason do you have to believe that First Consort Yumea has fraternised with the Bionite Order?"

"This very morning, directly after the Emperor's announcement of Princess Melia's trial, she left Revelation Hall halfway through the ceremony. Sometime later, I too went back into the palace and saw a masked High Entia kneeling behind the First Consort, who was speaking to her. My presence went unnoticed by the two of them. The High Entia left at Yumea's command, and five others went to Whitewing Palace to attack Melia's guests. They were, as Alvis later informed me, Inquisitors of the Bionite Order.

"I was initially confused as to why they would attack Melia's guests, who were Homs and Nopon, instead of a member of the imperial family. But once I recognised their uniform as the one that the First Consort's associate was wearing, I remembered that she had mentioned that the removal of an unspecified group of people would deprive Melia of some powerful allies."

"So this 'unspecified group' must have been the Homs and Nopon," said Valois. "And since a member of the Bionite Order knelt before Yumea, that implies that she is in some position of power over them. Am I correct?"

"Indeed. That is all I have to say. I have already reported the five Inquisitors to the reception officer. They should be in the Interrogation Centre, should you wish to speak to them."

"I may not need to do so. May I help you with the aura analyser, Your Highness? This one can only be deactivated by my fingerprint." Against her volition, Valois's fingers shook as she removed the bracelet from Kallian's unharmed wrist. The aura analyser had an accuracy of about 80%. Despite her firm belief that the prince would not be dishonest over such a matter, she had been kept on the edge of her seat throughout his testimony, sure that the electric shock would be delivered any second.

"I appreciate your concern for me." She looked up to see him smiling almost ruefully. "I know you were worried that the analyser would malfunction. But it did not. I thank you for your time, Valois. My integrity has been proven. I must now trouble you to look further into this case and, of course, question the First Consort."

"Consider it done, Your Highness."

"Then I will take my leave." Bidding the Head of Interrogation a polite goodbye, Kallian rose from his seat and left her office.

* * *

 _FILE:148_BIONITE-ORDER [code RED – urgent updates]_

 _NAME OF ORGANISATION: Bionite Order_

 _STATUS:_ _inactive_ _(update 06-11 Sorean 20: likely_ _active_ _)_

 _INFORMATION: The Bionite Order was a religious order and extremist organisation founded before records began. Its members were notoriously zealous in their worship of the Bionis and their dedication to the imperial family. When the Consort Law (refer to_ _clause 16_ _of the_ _ICL_ _) was implemented under the rule of Emperor Lumian, 47_ _th_ _successor to the throne, many protested and others retaliated by violent means. Knowing that their continued existence would present a danger to the imperial family, their Homs consorts and other dissentients, Emperor Lumian dissolved the Order._

 _[Please approach the Heads of Departments for permission to edit this file. Important information and/or case updates may be inputted below.]_

 _xxx_

 _{27-09 Lumian 34}_

 _[1921_Callas Eagan] Information in File 148 (Bionite Order) finalised._

 _{06-11 Sorean 20}_

 _[1046_Enzo Galen] Five Inquisitors of the Bionite Order sighted and arrested in the Imperial Palace. Attempted to attack guests of Princess Melia. Suggest a change in status._

 _[1058_Avaryn Valois] New information provided by a member of the imperial family. Inquisitors may be answering to an individual whose identity will be disclosed at a later time._

 _[1152_Reina Akeos] Inquisitors interrogated separately. Two uncooperative, three confirmed motives (assassination of Princess Melia's Homs and Nopon guests). Locations of other members unknown; one claimed to have received orders from an unknown individual._

 _[1217_Enzo Galen] Princess Melia and Divine Seer Alvis report an assassination attempt on Princess Melia in the Ceremony Hall of the High Entia Tomb. The assassin was identified as a member of the Bionite Order._

* * *

 _MESSAGES_

 _[11:03] Diare Nyxis: Hey, Avaryn! Jaren told me about Prince Kallian's meeting with you. You have no idea how jealous I am._

 _[11:40] Diare Nyxis: Let's have lunch at Talonyth's. This case with the Bionite Order might take a while. To think that we would have to deal with them even today…_

 _[11:54] Diare Nyxis: LOOK AT REINA'S NOTE_

 _[12:17] Avaryn Valois: Thanks. I saw it too. I'll see you later in the reception hall._

 _[12:18] Avaryn Valois: As for Prince Kallian… you know what, I'll tell you about it at lunch._

 _xxx_

 _[12:18] Enzo Galen: Good afternoon, Valois. Sorry for the disturbance. Princess Melia and Divine Seer Alvis request to speak with you. Please respond immediately._

 _[12:18] Avaryn Valois: Message received and acknowledged. I am in my office._

* * *

 _BROADCASTS_

 _[13:09] Avaryn Valois: This announcement is directed to Heads of Departments 2-7. The Divine Seer has confirmed that the Inquisitors answer to First Consort Yumea. Meet me in the Conference Room to discuss possible courses of action._

* * *

Kallian stood in the Audience Chamber, listening to Alvis give an account of the very events that Melia had recounted to him mere minutes ago. He had been immensely relieved to see his sister again, the only evidence of her ordeal being the slightly dishevelled state of her clothes.

As it turned out, Melia and Alvis had detoured to the Ministry of Investigation before returning to the Imperial Palace. Their final testimony strengthened the First Consort's link to the Bionite Order and she had been taken to the Tower of Investigation.

Alvis completed his report and the Emperor began to discuss the Bionite Order.

"Her Highness the First Consort is currently residing in the Tower of Investigation. The Ministry of Investigation's judgement should be imminent."

The Emperor shook his head. "That may not be enough. I myself must shine a light on the truth."

"Agreed."

Melia spoke for the first time since her customary greeting. "Mother…"

Kallian looked at his sister. One might have expected Melia, having completed the Trial of the Tomb and gained the approval of her ancestors, to hold her head high. Instead, her gaze was lowered and her shoulders slumped as though she had done something dishonourable. _Of course, she would feel this way. No matter how disdainfully the First Consort treated her, Melia has thought of her as her mother ever since Minthe died. She must blame herself for this situation…_

"Melia." At her father's word, she looked up. "You have returned unharmed from the Tomb. The forefathers have spoken."

"But – if it hadn't been for Shulk –"

"Kallian has informed me of what happened. There is no reason to doubt your legitimacy to the throne."

Melia's surprised gaze flicked from her father to her brother. He returned it with one of unfeigned confidence. "Believe in yourself, Crown Princess."

"Brother…"

"Tomorrow will be the investiture ceremony," proclaimed the Emperor. "At the appointed time, you will become my successor. Be proud!"

"I – I will!"

Sorean regarded the daughter he had never been ashamed to call his own. _Melia, my child. I am overjoyed at how far you have come. You are truly worthy of the throne. Continue the legacy of your High Entia and Homs bloodline. You are the hope of Bionis._

* * *

"Riki and friends help save Melly. Riki very happy!"

"We're all relieved," agreed Dunban. "But something's still bothering me."

Sharla blinked. "What is it?"

"Why was Melia chosen as the crown princess? Shouldn't Kallian have been the one to ascend? And her foe in the Tomb clearly opposed that decision."

"You have a point."

"Kallian is more than a worthy candidate. What reason could they have for choosing Melia? And why would Kallian go along with this?"

She shrugged. "It's a mystery."

Shulk was about to speak when the door to Whitewing Palace slid open. Two imperial guards entered the room. "Our apologies. His Majesty the Emperor summons you."

Reyn grinned. "Finally! He's going to let us into Prison Island!"

"Yeah." _Perhaps our saving Melia has given him confidence in us?_

"His Majesty awaits you in the Audience Chamber. He asks that you join him shortly."

* * *

"Shulk," began the Emperor. "Forgive us for detaining you earlier. You and I are not of the same people, but this I must say. Thank you for helping Melia Antiqua, my daughter. It was no small feat."

"Not at all." Shulk bowed. "I too must apologise for meddling in your customs. We should not have interfered."

"She is a lucky girl, to have met such unselfish people. In the times to come, a ruler will need support from individuals like you." He paused. "I hear you seek the Mechon."

"Yes. The Mechon devastated our homes, and we lost many loved ones."

"Revenge is your goal?"

"It is."

"You are honest."

"I… do not want to hide our true intentions. Our very existence is at stake."

"Unwavering too. Shulk, you are the master of the Monado. But there is something that must be said."

"What is it?"

"Long before our forefathers built this empire, two titans – the Bionis and the Mechonis – fought a vicious battle. Is this known amongst Homs?"

"Yes, it is told to us as children. The two fought and died, killing many creatures in the process. Their remains became our worlds, bringing forth new life on Bionis. That's how we were made."

Sorean nodded grimly. "The Bionis shall awaken once again."

"Alvis told me the same thing."

"This is not just the vision of a seer. All of Makna knows. The Telethia are as old as the Bionis itself, and now they disturb the ether. That disturbance can only lead to one thing."

"But… why is this happening now?"

The Emperor turned around to look up at the huge stone tablet above the dais. Lines of Etherscript were carved into it. "This is an inscription left by our forefathers. It is written: _Descendants of Antiqua, when the ether cries, the Bionis awakes. Mistake not the signs, and heed the sword's return. Trap its power and assure eternal prosperity._

"All life born on Bionis affects the ether. The Mechon's assault is just the beginning. And these events were set in motion when you used the sword against them."

Shulk had carried the Monado for so long that he barely noticed its presence on his back, but now it felt strangely heavy. "We used it because we-"

"Because you needed to," finished the Emperor. "Without it, you could not survive. I cannot dispute this fact. I believe the inscription speaks of these very events with the Mechon. But if their assault continues, if more lives are lost… soon the Bionis will awake, and not only the High Entia, but _all_ life will perish! Do you see, Shulk?"

"You're talking about – total extinction?"

"Correct. Which is why the Mechon's invasion _must_ be stopped."

Hope flared within Shulk. "Then you'll help us? Your Majesty, we need imperial sanction to enter Prison Island. Will you permit us entry?"

Sorean contemplated the boy before him. "What will you do there?"

"I saw it in a vision. We will fight a faced Mechon. They must pay for what they did."

"Then you will have seen _him_ too. On Prison Island, our forefathers sealed something away, just as they did to the Monado. All records have been lost, and there is now no way to know what it was."

"Is it connected to the awakening of the Bionis?"

"I do not know. But our forefathers must have had good reason. We must trust their decision." Sorean saw Shulk's face fall. "Shulk, allow me some time to deliberate. Above all else, I will consider the safety of Bionis. You are our Bionis brethren. We will not ignore your plight."

"I understand. This is not our homeland." _Perhaps it was foolish of me to hope. As Dunban said, there are things at play here that we can't understand._ "If you decide not to let us go, I will accept your decision."

"I am sorry."

"It's OK."

"One more thing."

Shulk looked up. "Yes?"

"I ask this not as Emperor Sorean Antiqua, but as a father. I do not demand that you act as Melia's protector… but I would be honoured if you would be her friend. This is my humble request."

An image flashed into Shulk's mind – Melia, wherever she was, alone in the capital, separated from the people by her status and from her family by her blood. He thought of the girl he had met in Makna Forest and her resolution to kill the Telethia even at the possible cost of her life. He remembered her kindness and serenity and gave the Emperor an answer he knew would never change.

"It would be my honour."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was quite a challenge to write since I was unsure about how best to write and portray what happened in Alcamoth while Melia was in the Tomb. When Melia eventually leaves Alcamoth with the Homs, I will also attempt to add in events in the capital. If you have any general comments or suggestions as to how I could further improve, they would be very much appreciated :)


	12. Crown Princess Melia

Chapter 11: Crown Princess Melia

 _The Telethia is before me. Shulk attacks immediately with Monado Purge, granting us time to regroup and reposition ourselves. I cannot take it head-on, so a radius of about five metres should do. Against such a powerful enemy, ether offence is our best hope, so two bolts and a flare should do. Reyn and Dunban are doing all they can to keep its aggro, but physical offence is ineffective. This battle is up to Shulk, Riki and me._

 _I do not have to worry about summoning defensive elementals for the moment. Even if Sharla's ether shots have no effect on the Telethia, they will heal us sufficiently. Shulk is already behind it, keeping up a steady stream of damage. My bolts and flares will have to suffice until I can work up the ether energy for Mind Blast. I can also use Hypnotise, but I must not neglect my enemy's aura – if it is charging up an attack, it would be best to move out of the way instead of hoping to intercept it. To think that instead of putting the Telethia to sleep, it put_ me _to sleep…_

"Hello, Melia. I didn't expect you here so early."

Melia let her last flare dissipate and turned around, immediately recognising the speaker's wavy undercut and warm green eyes. "Good morning, Mr Ensis. I was worried that my meeting with the head chef would delay my arrival to the training rooms, but it was quicker than I anticipated."

"It's for the banquet tonight, isn't it? The Emperor announced earlier that you'll be invested as crown princess this evening. Congratulations, Melia."

"Thank you."

More than twenty years ago, Melia had identified the staff as her weapon of choice and begun her training as an ethermistress under ethermaster Tavion Ensis. Though her physical abilities were poor, a possible result of her mixed heritage, her ether affinity was unusually high and her proficiency in such combat was widely recognised.

"So, Melia." Ensis' tone turned brisk. "Am I correct in saying that you were visualising a battle? Though you were alone, you moved like you were fighting with others."

"I was. The battle against the Leone Telethia was a difficult one and I wished to review it. I was unfortunate enough to have the Telethia use an ether-absorbing art on me when I first encountered it. The lingering effects of my ether deficiency have rendered a few of my arts inefficient, so my offence now relies mostly on bolts and flares."

"It's definitely not the worst setup," mused her instructor, "but once the effects wear off, you might want to reintegrate earth and ice into your arsenal. The high damage of your bolts and flares will end up increasing your aggro, so when you have to move away, the poison and chill debuffs can make up for it."

"Agreed." The princess raised her staff and concentrated on summoning an earth elemental, but it wavered for a few seconds before fading away. _It will be some time before I can battle with my usual aptitude._ "In Makna Forest, I met a group of Homs and a Nopon who compensated for my physical weaknesses in battle. It is… interesting to fight beside them."

Ensis cocked his head. "Interesting? How so?"

"Their weapons are not as developed as ours," replied Melia. "Nevertheless, they are a force to be reckoned with. One fights with the skill and strength of our own knights while another takes advantage of his remarkable physique to shield the party. Yet another favours an ether rifle, which she uses not only to attack but to heal. The Nopon's biter is far from elegant, but he too can inflict many debuffs. In fact, he has many strengths," she chuckled, "though his size makes it a little difficult for him to fight in water."

"That's quite a variety. I trust you've figured out how best to work with each of them?"

"I cannot say for sure, but I have a few strategies in mind."

"Good. And I'm guessing there's one who wields the Monado."

"…Yes, there is." Melia had wondered whether news of the Monado would be kept under wraps, but since Shulk had been detained because of it, she supposed the entire imperial guard must have known. Besides, he was probably out and about in the capital with it strapped to his back as usual.

"Shulk's control over the Monado may stem from some inherent ether affinity. It may also be that that weapon simply chose him to wield it. But there is no doubt that that sword has a unique ether signature. Using the Monado as a normal sword, he fights mainly with physical arts. Once it is activated, the Monado can set up ether shields and seal the auras of Telethia, amongst other things."

"That Monado… it's said that it's the weapon the Bionis itself used against the Mechonis. I'm almost jealous of you, Melia, since you've actually gotten to see it in action. But now that you've had the experience of fighting in a team of six, have you noticed anything about how each battle is fought?"

Melia recalled her earlier battles in Makna Forest and Eryth Sea. While each of them had contributed to their success, it was rare that all of them would attack together. Usually, only a few would attack while the others supported, and if anyone stepped in to help, one of the party members would move out of attacking range… "For some reason, only three of us will battle at a time, while the others keep an eye on their limits and deal with any other monsters."

Ensis smiled. "Exactly. It would be dangerous for all of you to attack at once, for in the confusion you might end up hitting each other. Besides, if you're fighting in a small space, you want to avoid hindering movement. Three versus one should suffice unless your enemy is particularly strong."

The princess considered his words. _Come to think of it, chain attacks_ are _most efficient in a trio, and I work quite well with all the party members._ _Fighting with Dunban and Reyn would ensure that the aggro isn't on me too much, and our offence would be reasonably strong. If I want to go for ether, I should fight with Sharla and Riki, but we won't be as aggressive. I could work with Shulk as well, together with Riki or Dunban…_

"Alright." Her instructor's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Today's session will be the same as the others. Simply practice your arts and elementals, especially earth and ice, but be careful not to overexert yourself. We have just over an hour left."

* * *

It was half-past nine when Melia left the training rooms, Popular Staff in her hands and a pleasant tiredness settling over her. She could see the first of the many officials from the High Entia ministries streaming into the castle after being checked by the imperial guards. Gripped by a sudden urge to spend as much time as she could in the Imperial Villa before her presence was required in the main palace, she hastened towards her transporter and nearly bumped into her brother.

"– Careful, Melia." Kallian nearly dropped the pile of parchment he was holding, but recovered quickly and re-straightened the stack. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Melia replaced her staff at her waist and helped her brother pick up a roll that had fallen to the carpet. "Back to my Villa. I hoped to spend some time there before the bulk of the preparations began."

"It will be a long day for all of us." He sighed. "Minister Clarinne of the Environment and Resources personally delivered a number of reports to the palace. She requested that I peruse them at my earliest convenience. But this event requires my full attention, so I may only start on them later tonight."

"There is no need for you to exhaust yourself, Brother. The minister is aware of today's ceremony. I'm sure she has considered your workload. Incidentally, do you think I might have enough time to visit Shulk and the others later? I have not had the chance to speak with them since I returned to Alcamoth."

Kallian knitted his brows. "I doubt so. If there is, it would be in the late evening, after the banquet. But I must say…" The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "I am surprised at your eagerness to… consort with Shulk."

Melia gave him a look of confusion. "Consort? I thought you had no ill feeling towards him."

"What? I – oh." For some reason, her brother looked disappointed. "No, I have no ill feeling towards Shulk. Pay my words no heed, sister. Father expects you in the Great Hall by eleven; you should go and prepare yourself."

"Then I shall see you later." The siblings nodded to each other and parted ways.

* * *

The Ceremony of Investiture had started fifteen minutes ago. The High Entia involved in the processions had already streamed into the halls of the palace. A majestic rendition of _After the Horizon_ played in the Audience Chamber – a song about future glory and prosperity despite the uncertainty of what could be to come.

 _From our brave Bionis, carried aloft by the breeze,_

 _Our hearts and voices will soar even in the darkest night,_

 _Beyond the place where boundless skies connect with endless seas –_

 _There, after the horizon, to the future's glorious light._

As the choir faded into silence and the band played its final note, Melia began her walk to the front of the Chamber. The usually empty spaces were now filled with masses of silver-robed High Entia. She barely felt their gazes on her as her own legs took her forward.

The princess passed the rows of guests, then the officials and the ministers. Silence reigned, broken only by the sound of her footsteps as she approached the Emperor, ascending the dais and kneeling before him. Her brother stood some distance behind the Emperor, the Imperial Staff in his hands.

Sorean's voice rang clear across the Audience Chamber. "Melia Antiqua, daughter of myself and Second Consort Minthe Sephros, conqueror of the Leone Telethia. You entered the resting place of our divine ancestors, overcame the challenges set before you and successfully gained the favour of the spirits. Time and time again, you have proved yourself more than worthy to take the futures of our people into your hands."

Kallian stepped forward and handed the Imperial Staff to the Emperor, who raised it above Melia. Blue ether swirled from the staff over her, a symbol of his blessing.

"It is with great joy that I proclaim you Crown Princess of the High Entia."

Melia clasped her hands together. Passing the Imperial Staff back to Kallian, her father took her hands between his and waited for her to speak.

"I, Melia Antiqua, Crown Princess of Alcamoth, thank Your Majesty for this great honour and swear my undying loyalty to you and to our people."

Music burst from the band as the princess finished. The Emperor raised her back to her feet. Her brother replaced the Imperial Staff in its stand behind the dais, then joined her and their father as they headed towards Revelation Hall.

* * *

After three days in Whitewing Palace, Shulk was getting used to life in Alcamoth. A few High Entia still looked at him and his companions with contempt, but most had gotten used to their presence in the capital and some had even warmed up to them.

That day, the party members had taken turns to go out and explore the capital, accepting the citizens' requests along the way, while the others had a well-deserved rest. Reyn somehow had the energy in him to stay outside from morning to evening _._ As for the blond-haired teenager, the comparatively little time he had spent outside was devoted to the weapon and armour shops, bringing back a few items for use and studying the rest. It was only in the evening that he left Whitewing Palace with Riki, who the others had sent to fetch him.

"Hom Hom no can stay in room all day," proclaimed the Heropon, using one earwing to drag Shulk outside by his wrist. "Shulk must go outside with friends! Sharla find nice café this afternoon. Friends eat there."

"Riki, you don't have to drag – ouch – Riki, walk _slower_!" Riki's short stature combined with the speed at which he trotted had made Shulk overbalance and fall over. They ran out to Melfica Road, where the other Homs were waiting. For some reason, the capital was especially crowded, multitudes of High Entia milling around in the streets.

"Shulk, mate, you'll never believe all the stuff we –" Reyn noticed the High Entia looking upwards and did the same. "Wow, take a look at that! A High Entia air show!"

The party followed his gaze. Above them, High Entian aircraft soared in perfect formation. Riki, fascinated, leapt up and tried to get a better view by flapping his earwings. "Bird People fly higher than Nopon birds!"

"They've got some neat tricks."

The holographic screens flickered and changed from lines of Etherscript to a picture of a masked person. Distracted by the aircraft, Shulk paid little attention to the screens. _Whoever's there looks a little familiar. I wonder if they know anything about how the technology here works. Maybe I could build one of those when I get back…_

"Shulk, I think that's Melia up there!"

 _...oh, so that's why I feel like I've seen that person before._ Shulk turned and craned his neck to get a better view. The princess was resplendent in her purple ceremonial robes, her silver mask over her face. Behind her stood the Emperor and her brother. Once all eyes were on her, she transferred her ether staff to her right hand and began to speak.

"By the authority of our divine ancestors, I, Melia Antiqua, am honoured to accept the responsibility of becoming your next benevolent ruler. Should I be deemed unworthy of this calling, or fail to protect the ancestors or the Bionis, I promise here and now to throw myself at the mercy of you, the people!"

Melia gave a deep bow and raised her staff to the citizens as their cheers and applause filled the air. Some of them even shouted her name amidst the fireworks bursting into the evening sky.

"Most majestic," breathed Dunban. He looked over to Reyn, but his attention was on the crown princess. "That fragile girl in the forest is a distant memory."

"But which one is the _real_ Melia?"

Shulk pondered Sharla's question. Was she fragile, as Dunban had said? If it was in terms of physique, then there was no denying that. Though they had not yet seen them, Shulk was sure that Melia carried other burdens – boulders weighing down on a delicate sculpture of ice, threatening to shatter its quiet elegance. But still, she carried those burdens. Her own, and now, those of her people. Even so, Melia did not break.

But would she, one day? Melia was undoubtedly strong. Shulk was sure Dunban understood that. Melia, however, was still a person. That would not change regardless of the life she lived.

" _I ask this not as Emperor Sorean Antiqua, but as a father. I do not demand that you act as Melia's protector, but I would be honoured if you would be her friend."_

"No, it's not like that," he finally said. "They're one and the same girl… I think."

* * *

The High Entia and Nopon in Alcamoth were still cheering Melia even after she left the balcony, but the party had decided that their time would be better spent resting and reorganising their things in Whitewing Palace. Besides, the café owner might still have been out in the capital. Dinner would have to wait.

"So they've got a new crown princess," said Reyn, peering at the main part of the capital while Shulk fixed his driver. "Three cheers for Melia!"

Sharla pushed a small pile of ether gems aside. "Right, but we're still no closer to that murdering faced Mechon."

"Once we reach Prison Island, we'll get our chance. I've seen us there. It must be true." Shulk handed Reyn's driver back to him.

"Thanks, man. Maybe we can persuade big wings? Melia's crown princess now, I reckon the Emperor might change his mind."

"Maybe."

"Reyn." Dunban spoke from where he stood staring at Prison Island. "The Emperor's request was clear. Give him time. There's more to this island than we know. Things are at play here that reach beyond our understanding."

Reyn sighed and folded his arms. Shulk cast a glance at Prison Island. When would they be able to reach it? He was so close to their goal now. The Monado would be able to harm faced Mechon, and then he would kill Metal Face, the one who had killed _her_ …

"Dundun right! Riki and friends visit Melly now!"

"Hey," grumbled Reyn. "The adults are talking now, pops."

Riki settled back down. The tufts of fur on his head drooped. "Riki want to see Melly… Riki think Melly sad too."

"She might like the distraction," agreed Sharla, putting a hand to her chin. "All those stiff ceremonial duties… You decide, Shulk."

"Riki say yes!"

"Well, I don't see why not – Riki!" The Heropon, jubilant, had grabbed Shulk's wrist again and begun to pull him towards the door. "Don't make me fall down again!"

"Then friend should walk faster." Letting go of him, Riki skipped ahead. Shulk smiled and quickened his pace to catch up. _Riki's right. She might be busy, so if we want to see Melia, we should hurry… wait…_

"Does anyone know how to get to Melia's place?"

The five of them stopped abruptly, exchanging blank looks.

"…I guess not."

* * *

Melia had just finished changing out of her ceremonial clothes when a beeping sound alerted her to the presence of visitors. _I thought I had fifteen minutes to prepare myself for the evening's events. Who could have come up here at this time?_ Checking her attire once more, Melia drew a curtain aside and peered at the walkway.

 _Shulk and the others! But how did they get here? They must have asked the guards for directions. I'm glad for this chance to talk to them, but I must soon attend to other matters._

The Homs were already at the centre of the garden when Melia stepped out into the cool night air. "You came to see me?"

"Riki's friend Melly!" The Nopon's eyes positively sparkled as he led the group towards her, flapping his earwings and bobbing about. "Melly look amazing before! Riki so proud!"

Melia tilted her head. All she could remember of the ceremony was a haze of processions and the speeches she and her father had made. "R-really? It all happened so fast."

"What a stunning garden!" Sharla was staring around the Villa's garden with her mouth half-open. "The arrangements, the fountain…" She pointed at each one. "When the colony is up and running, can I steal some ideas?"

 _("Look, Melia! One day, this Villa and this beautiful garden will be yours. If I could return to Colony 9, I'd make sure that park has a clearing as amazing as this one.")_

Melia's expression turned wistful. "My late mother adored this place."

"Late… mother?" Reyn scratched his head. "But I thought your mum was…"

"Her Highness the First Consort is not my birth mother." _Even though I always hoped that she could be another mother to me._ "Members of the imperial family must take two wives: one Homs, one High Entia. My mother is the Second Consort. I am half Homs, half High Entia." _And it was because of this that the First Consort rejected me._

The group was quiet for a while. Sharla sighed. "Melia…"

"Melly live here?" As usual, Riki lightened the atmosphere.

"Yes, Riki. Since I was young. I cannot walk outside as you see me now, so this garden gives me much relief."

"What's wrong with how you look?" asked Reyn, frowning. "Who cares if you're half Homs? You'll always be you."

"Their way of thinking differs from ours," replied Dunban. "Different ways, different morals."

Shulk gave Melia a look of sympathy. "So that's why you wear a mask in public…"

"Yes." Melia didn't want to dwell on her restrictions as a half-blooded member of the imperial family for too long, so she moved to the next thing on her mind. "Shulk, in less than an hour there will be a banquet in the palace. I would like you all to come."

"Riki so hungry he could even eat smelly Orluga!"

"There'll be plenty to eat."

Reyn pumped a fist. "Finally some decent grub! I haven't eaten anything since… breakfast! What's on the menu? Any High Entia specials?"

While Melia was wondering which dishes she could recommend to her friends, Sharla brought her hand to her forehead. "Do _not_ embarrass me at this dinner!"

Dunban chuckled. "Expectations lead to disappointment. We are talking about _Reyn_ here."

"What? That's the last time I sit next to _you_ then!"

Melia gave the Homs an amused look and glanced over at Shulk, who was laughing as well. _It is good to see them smile. I should inform the palace chefs of our new attendees. Reyn and Dunban do not like fruit very much – perhaps I can arrange for them to have larger servings of the entrée and main course._ "I have much to prepare. I will have someone call for you later."

Shulk nodded. "We can't wait!"

Melia began walking towards the main palace, a tiny spring entering her step. Just as she was about to pass her companions, Shulk put his hand out.

"Is there… something wrong?"

"…No."

"You are a funny one." The princess continued past him but slowed her pace when she heard his voice again.

"It can't be!"

"Shulk?!" Reyn stepped forward.

"It's – the Emperor –"

"Father?" _Did he see…_

"Another vision?" Reyn finished Melia's thought for her. She hurried back to her companions. "Shulk! What did you see?"

The blond-haired teenager clenched a fist, eyes bright with anxiety. "On that tower… On Prison Island…"

As if on cue, a siren sounded, followed quickly by the sound of urgent footsteps. Melia whipped around and saw three guards sprinting towards them. Dunban moved forward. "What does the siren mean?"

The guards came to a stop, their shoulders heaving, all formalities lost in the face of the situation.

"M-Mechon… they're coming!" The one in the lead paused to compose himself. "Lady Melia, it is unsafe to remain out here. Other guards have already gone to warn His Majesty. All preparations for the banquet have been put on hold. We will accompany your guests to the shelters, should you require us to."

"It is alright," said Melia, trying for a smile. She did not know how the day had turned on its head so quickly, but she could not let herself panic. "There is a matter of the utmost importance which I must speak with my guests about, but I assure you we shall be in the palace before any harm can come to us."

Once the guards had left, the princess turned back to Shulk. "Tell me! What happens to my father?"

"He… it follows my last vision. We're on Prison Island. Metal Face and your father are…"

"Prison Island? Why would Father go there?" _Prison Island can only be entered with imperial sanction. There, our forefathers locked something away. Something with a power as old as the Bionis, a power which should be used only in the most desperate situations…_

 _I suppose this counts as one of them if the Mechon have overwhelmed our defensive Andos. We have not been attacked in centuries and lack preparation. Father will go to Prison Island and use its power to protect us. But Metal Face will be merciless if the Homs' stories are anything to go by. And if Father meets him, he will –_

"No! I must go to the palace. I _must_ stop him. I will go to the Audience Chamber!" Melia broke into a run. The Homs and Nopon stood surprised for a second before Shulk nodded and shouted after her.

"Wait, Melia! We're coming too!"

* * *

The Imperial Palace was a mess. Higher-ranking guards attempted to shout orders to those under them, but the noise and disorganisation made their task more difficult. Some spoke in barely-hushed voices about the Emperor while others had already drawn their weapons in preparation for the battle ahead. It was through this cacophony that Melia darted, a few silver strands coming loose and swaying around her face. Shulk and the others dashed through the path she created, and the party soon disappeared into the transporter in a series of bright blue flashes.

It was only when they reached the Audience Chamber that Melia allowed her footsteps to slow. She ascended the steps at a jog and walked towards the dais, where she knew her father and brother would be waiting. The thudding in her chest began to calm, only to start up again when she realised that Kallian stood alone, his jaw clenched and his eyes closed.

"Brother! Where is Father?"

Kallian exhaled and opened his eyes, but refused to look at his sister. "Melia…"

 _Even if the capital is being attacked, Brother would not be this tense. Then – no, he can't have – Father must have gone to the Ministry of Defence or something. Or perhaps he has yet to arrive._ A thousand explanations for his absence whirled in her head. Melia would accept all of them, all but one. _Father hasn't… he can't have..._

Trepidation building within her, Melia peered behind the dais and felt ice drop into her stomach. Her mind could hope all it wanted, but her eyes would not lie.

"The Imperial Staff, it's… So Father _has_ gone?!"

"…"

" _Kallian!_ "

Shocked into speech by Melia's use of his name, the prince finally responded. "The Emperor has proceeded to the island, alone. For the sake of the empire."

Melia's heart jumped into her throat. "Why did you let him go alone? Father…!"

"His Majesty is fully aware."

The princess shifted her gaze from her brother, who had fallen silent again, to the divine seer. Shulk blinked. "Alvis…"

Alvis' face was calm as ever as he walked towards them. "Of what will happen to him, and what he must do before then."

"You saw something?"

"I did. During our ancient divination ritual."

"If he knows, then _why_?"

"Because he is the ruler of the imperial family and all the High Entia," said Alvis, fixing Shulk with a serious gaze. "We must respect his decision above all else."

"But that doesn't mean…!"

Kallian turned away. "Trust him, Shulk." His tone was almost… _defeated_ , thought Melia. "His fate was decided long ago."

"No!" _How could Brother just…_

Silence fell after Melia's outburst, but then Dunban's voice slashed through the tension.

"Shulk, we're going!"

"Dunban?"

"Respect? _Destiny_?" The Homs shook his head. "We don't need rules to tell us when to save the people we care for! You too, Melia. Don't give up on him. The Emperor, your _father_ , is going to _die_!"

 _Such… defiance._ Melia stared. _But as a soldier, he must know how important life is._ "Dunban…"

"There's only one thing to do. Are you with me?"

Shulk nodded. "Of course!"

"But… you can't…"

The group turned around. Dunban met the prince's gaze with his own. "We are Homs. Do what you must. But your laws don't concern us."

Kallian sighed. "My apologies, Dunban."

"No apologies needed. So, Melia, what's it to be?"


End file.
